


Hot Pillow

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Date, Jealous Liam, Liam is his angry self, M/M, Theo is the hot pillow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: — Я думал, что это не может быть более неловко, но теперь, когда ты проснулся и по-прежнему используешь меня в качестве подушки, это еще хуже.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824135) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



Лиам немного дезориентирован, когда просыпается, потому что его мама говорит с ним холодным металлическим голосом и мягко просит пассажиров убедиться, что у них есть билет, и _серьезно, что за хрень_.

Яркий искусственный свет, тихая болтовня людей, звонящий телефон, чей-то смех. Лиам определенно снова заснул в поезде, отлично.

Дело не в том, что он рискует пропустить свою остановку, потому что он на самом деле никогда не пропускает, как будто его тело автоматически узнает, когда он приближается к ней. Это как у собак, которые знают, что они близко к дому, даже когда не видят его, а Лиам в каком-то роде оборотень-пес, так что он думает, что это имеет смысл.

Ему не нравится засыпать в поезде, потому что во время этого у него всегда широко распахивается рот, наверняка из-за неудобной позы, и иногда он пускает слюни. Он знает об этом не потому, что так делают собаки, а потому что у Мейсона есть несколько фотографий Лиама, спящего в машинах и поездах в совершенно недопустимом состоянии. Одна из них даже прикреплена к стене рядом с его кроватью, и это странно, потому что зачем Мейсону, черт возьми, хотеть просыпаться каждое утро и встречать нелепое лицо Лиама с ниточкой слюны, свисающей с его приоткрытого рта? Но ладно, Мейсон всегда был странным, вот почему он, скорее всего, дружит с оборотнем-псом.

Однако внутренний пес Лиама, должно быть, сломан, потому что он еще даже не близко к своей остановке, и это печально, поскольку теперь ему приходится действительно оставаться здесь, сидеть среди людей, которые только что пялились, как он двадцать минут пускал на себя слюни. Сейчас они на него не смотрят, но Лиам просто знает, что они смотрели. Как минимум один наверняка еще и фотографию сделал. Наверняка старушка в очках, сидящая перед ним, которая пытается выглядеть такой старой и невинной, злобная сучка. Лиам хочет вырвать у нее из рук дамскую сумочку, достать ее телефон и удалить свою фотографию, но он так не делает, потому что семнадцать лет жизни с РПВ научили его кое-чему. Например, тому, что не стоит делать ничего, что ты, как тебе кажется, хочешь сделать, когда ты просыпаешься в плохом настроении. А Лиам всегда просыпается в плохом настроении, поэтому он никогда не делает ничего по крайней мере пять минут с того времени, как он проснулся.

Вот почему он до сих пор не пошевелил головой с того момента, как открыл глаза.

Ему даже не особо удобно, его шея согнута влево, а подушка сиденья странно твердая и совершенно не мягкая. Чертовы поезда, Лиам ненавидит их больше всего на свете, потому что это единственный способ, которым Лиам умеет что-либо ненавидеть: максимально сильно. Он собирается отодрать подушку со своего сиденья и использовать ее, чтобы ударить старушку, которая тайком сделала его фотографии, вот что он собирается сделать.

— Я думал, что это не может быть более неловко, но теперь, когда ты проснулся и по-прежнему используешь меня в качестве подушки, это еще хуже.

Лиаму не нравятся люди, которые говорят с ним по утрам. Не то чтобы сейчас утро, но он только что проснулся, и принцип тот же, поэтому он моментально начинает ненавидеть владельца голоса, который раздался в его левом ухе. Ну, не _внутри_ его уха, но это чувствуется практически так, и это означает, что кто-то находится в личном пространстве Лиама, а это означает, что он может ударить его сейчас, и это будет единственный разумный поступок. Никто не будет бросать на него _взгляды_ и винить его РПВ, как они делают всегда, _о, посмотрите, Лиам только что споткнулся об свою ногу, должно быть, это его РПВ, Лиам опоздал на урок, конечно, это его РПВ и все такое, бедный мальчик_. Никто не скажет, что он ударил этого парня из-за своего РПВ, потому что этот парень выпрыгнул из ниоткуда и начал говорить ему в ухо. Лиам буквально чувствует его дыхание на своей коже, так что он _хочет_ быть ударенным, и удар — это именно то, что Лиам планирует подарить ему, когда поднимает голову.

Оказывается, что Лиам все это время спал на плече этого парня, и его плохое настроение внезапно смыто подавляющей волной смущения. Он просто счастлив, что здесь нет Мейсона, который мог это увидеть.

Он резко отворачивается направо, решив, что он просто будет игнорировать то, что сейчас произошло, весь этот _сон на плече незнакомца_ , а потом снова поворачивает голову немного влево, потому что если он хочет притворяться, что ничего не случилось, то он не может смотреть в сторону слишком очевидно. Так что он просто пялится на старушку перед ним, которая знала об этом все время и ни разу не подумала предупредить его. Лиам ненавидит ее так сильно, она — это все, что не так в этом мире, с этой ее коричневой сумочкой и фиолетовой шалью. Лиам вроде как хочет украсть ее, потому что у нее есть его фотографии, поэтому у него должно быть что-нибудь от нее. Пока он занят, придумывая способ, как украсть ее так, чтобы никто этого не заметил, он неожиданно вспоминает ужасающий факт.

Парень-подушка заговорил с ним. Вот почему Лиам вообще заметил, что он спал на нем, из-за его голоса в его личном пространстве. Парень говорил с ним, и это значит, что его план притвориться, будто ничего не произошло, был провальным с самого начала и даже хуже. Сейчас, когда Лиам вспоминает голос парня в своей голове, он понимает, что тот издевался над ним, а он ничего не сделал, он не ответил, просто убрал голову и ничего не сказал, и теперь парень-подушка наверняка чувствует себя таким могущественным и уверенным. Лиам раздраженно сжимает кулаки, ненавидя этого парня больше, чем что-либо еще в своей жизни, больше чем поезда и больше чем злобную старушку.

— Ну, пошел ты, — выпаливает он, повернувшись, чтобы уставиться на парня.

Его лицо не похоже на подушку, как втайне ожидала часть Лиама, вместо этого он выглядит так, будто только что спрыгнул с обложки модного журнала. _Наглость_. Разумеется, все раздражающие люди горячие, вот как работает жизнь, верно? А потом люди задаются вопросом, почему Лиам всегда злой.

— Извини? — Подушка смотрит на него своими нелепо большими глазами — _голубыми, конечно же, никогда не бывает так, чтобы невероятно горячие люди получали обычные темно-карие, это почти закон,_ — и поднимает идеальные аккуратные брови. Даже его голос кажется горячим, весь такой ироничный, низкий и немного хриплый. Голос Лиама всегда похож на голос жалующегося ребенка. Жизнь так несправедлива.

— Ты можешь засунуть свои извинения себе прямо в задницу, горячая подушка, ты даже не особо удобный, честно говоря, так что я не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил. — Лиам держит свой голос тихим, потому что его уже однажды вышвырнули с поезда, но он убеждается, что его ненависть все равно крайне ясна. — Ты думаешь, люди покупают подушки, основываясь на том, как они выглядят, а не на том, насколько они удобные? Что ж, у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Лиам краем глаза замечает, что старушка роется в своей сумочке. Видимо, фотографии было недостаточно, и теперь она хочет снять о нем видео.

— Что?

Теперь на гладком лбу подушки появляются морщины. Лиам сделал это. Он сосредотачивается на этом, а потом на тщательно уложенных волосах. Лиам ненавидит людей с идеальными волосами, всегда ненавидел. Они выглядят мягкими и немного небрежными, но это просто притворство, это не та небрежность, которая красуется на голове Лиама, когда он просыпается утром и на самом деле вообще большую часть времени, и которая заставляет людей думать, что у него на голове какое-то мертвое животное. Это сексуально небрежные волосы, на укладку которых горячие люди тратят часы работы. Это лицемерно, и Лиам хочет провести рукой по волосам парня и растрепать их по-настоящему, просто из вредности.

— В следующий раз просто разбуди меня, — бормочет он, потому что парень до сих пор таращится на него, а Лиам не собирается повторяться. Он никогда так не делает, в основном потому, что он всегда забывает то, что он сказал, как только слова покидают его рот.

— Чтобы ты продолжил лежать на моем плече, только уже проснувшимся, как ты делал минуту назад? — издевательски ухмыляется подушка. Лиам уже заметил его ослепительно белые зубы и полные, яркие губы, и он знал, что у него будет еще и идеально горячая ухмылка, почему бы и нет, верно?

Ему наверняка платят за то, что он выглядит горячим, пока Лиаму приходится рвать задницу в закусочной каждые выходные, чтобы заплатить за новый телевизор — он не _бросал_ прошлый, кстати говоря, тот просто совершенно случайно упал, когда Лиам проиграл в десятый раз, но никто ему не верит. Суть в том, что он считает несправедливым, что этот парень, вероятно, смог бы купить новый телевизор за день, просто благодаря тому, что выглядит таким горячим и прочее.

А платят ему наверняка много, настоящие деньги, потому что он выглядит по-настоящему горячим. Дело не просто в волосах и глазах, _он точно носит цветные контактные линзы, кстати говоря, нет ни единого шанса, что этот голубой — настоящий цвет глаз_ , даже не в губах, _он, скорее всего, пользуется еще и помадой, Лиама не проведешь_ , и даже не в фальшиво запущенной щетине на волевом подбородке, или в идеальном _скучном_ носе, или в мускулистых плечах и руках, едва помещающихся в кожаной куртке, _пффф, так стереотипно_. Это что-то другое, что просто пронизывает каждый дюйм его загорелой кожи и кричит _«горячо»_ так, как тело Лиама никогда кричать не будет. В основном потому, что тело Лиама не кричит, а даже если бы кричало, то это, вероятно, было бы что-то вроде _«МакНаггетс»_.

— Ты такой жуткий, ты буквально смотрел, как я сплю. Я должен позвать проводника и попросить, чтобы тебя вышвырнули с поезда, — угрожает Лиам, скрещивая руки на груди и одновременно разминая каждую мышцу, просто чтобы показать подушке, что он не единственный, кто занимается спортом. Он наверняка думает, что он единственный горячий парень в мире. — Тебе лучше заткнуться прежде, чем я это сделаю.

— О, и что ты собираешься сказать ему, что я был недостаточно удобным? — усмехается подушка, поскольку он не знает, что кулак Лиама может сделать с его идеальным носом.

— Слушай, я много работаю, ладно? — вздыхает Лиам. — Я только сейчас возвращаюсь домой после двенадцатичасовой смены на фабрике, так что…

— Тебе пятнадцать, о чем ты вообще?

— Мне семнадцать!

Подушка приподнимает брови, как бы говоря _«вот видишь?»_

— И я возвращаюсь домой с очень тяжелой тренировки по лакроссу, поэтому у меня есть полное право быть уставшим, в отличие от тебя. Ты просто стоишь и выглядишь горячим, пока люди тебя фотографируют, а потом дают тебе за это деньги. Какая тяжелая жизнь, _ой-ой_.

Подушка пялится на него, поджав губы. Лиам не может понять, он подавляет улыбку или рычание.

— У тебя пылкое воображение, может быть, поэтому ты не понимаешь, когда спишь на людях.

— Я прекрасно знал об этом, — лжет Лиам.

— О, правда?

— На самом деле да.

— Значит, ты спал на моем плече специально, — скептически повторяет подушка.

— Именно, — вызывающе кивает Лиам. — Потому что как только я увидел тебя, я понял, что ты раздражающий засранец, поэтому я планировал пускать слюни на твою дорогую кожаную куртку.

Парень моментально опускает взгляд на свое плечо, как будто ожидает найти там мокрое пятно.

— Она уже высохла, но она все еще там, моя сухая слюна, со всеми моими микробами, прямо на твоем плече, — победно хвастается Лиам. — Это тебе за то, что ты такой раздражающий, горячая подушка.

Сначала он выглядит ошеломленным, но потом просто пожимает плечами.

— Ну, может быть, мне плевать на твои слюни на моей куртке.

— У меня болезни, — снова лжет Лиам, прямо как он солгал о телевизоре. _Он бросил его так чертовски сильно._ — Много.

— Да, но болезнь мозга не заразна.

Лиам чувствует, как в его груди вскипает гнев. Он так сильно хочет ударить его, но он не может опять попасть в неприятности на поезде, его предупредили в прошлый раз.

— Если ты настоящий мужик, ты скажешь это мне в лицо, когда мы сойдем с поезда, — вместо этого рычит он, впиваясь ногтями в свои ладони. Не нужно сверхъестественное обоняние, чтобы почуять сейчас его ярость.

Горячая подушка не выглядит впечатленным.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня та же остановка, что и у тебя?

— Если ты настоящий мужик, ты выйдешь на моей остановке, даже если она не твоя, а потом скажешь это мне…

— У настоящих мужиков так много обязанностей, я, наверное, просто соглашусь на горячую подушку.

Лиам тут пытается ссориться, но теперь это кажется бессмысленным.

— Тогда перестань раздражать меня, подушки должны быть милыми, — бормочет он, получше устраиваясь на сиденье. Его остановка все еще далеко.

— Только когда ты первый ведешь себя с ними мило.

— Нет, это гиппогрифы.

Лиам снова смотрит на старушку перед собой — _она сейчас говорит по телефону, и Лиам немного подслушивает, у нее есть три племянника, и она кажется милой,_ — но он по-прежнему чувствует на себе взгляд подушки.

— Значит, тебе нравится лакросс, Гарри Поттер и мое плечо, — говорит он спустя какое-то время. — Что еще тебе нравится?

— Тишина в поездах, — резко отвечает Лиам. Он не планирует ничего добавлять, но через несколько секунд его губы двигаются снова. — И бегать.

— Готов поспорить, тебе приходится часто это делать, с таким-то подходом. — Он ошибается. Лиам никогда не убегает после того, как злит людей, потому что _это_ его подход. — Я Тео, кстати.

— Я вообще-то не спрашивал. — Опять же, он не планировал ничего добавлять, но его рот живет собственной жизнью. — Я Лиам.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лиам. — Конечно, у Тео еще и идеальная улыбка.

На самом деле Лиам больше не чувствует себя злым. Он пожимает плечами.

— Да, как хочешь.

Тео молчит какое-то время. Лиам возвращается к подслушиванию телефонного разговора старушки. Похоже, сегодня день рождения ее собаки.

— Хочешь пойти выпить вечером? — неожиданно спрашивает Тео. Он выглядит не нервным, но и не таким уверенным, как ожидалось от кого-то настолько горячего, как он. — Если ты не слишком устал после своей двенадцатичасовой смены на фабрике, конечно.

Лиам даже не задумывается над этим.

— Я, наверное, слишком устал, да.

— Ладно, — говорит Тео и замолкает. Они едут в тишине еще какое-то время, а потом Тео хватает свой рюкзак. — Моя остановка следующая. Прощай, злой работяга.

Он встает, и Лиам чувствует волнение, поднимающееся у него в груди, когда Тео проходит перед ним, направляясь к двери вагона.

— Ты все равно можешь дать мне свой номер! — Он хватает его за запястье и сразу же отпускает, прочищая горло. Он хотел бы сделать это до того, как закричал посреди поезда. — Просто на всякий случай.

Тео улыбается и протягивает ему визитную карточку.

— Просто на всякий случай, — повторяет он, после чего поворачивается на пятках и исчезает из вида.

Старушка больше не говорит по телефону. Она улыбается.

Лиам опускает глаза на белую картонку.

«Тео Рэйкен, Бейкон-Хиллс, бла-бла-бла, _модель_ ».

_Лиам, черт возьми, знал это._


	2. Chapter 2

У Лиама был _момент_ в поезде, когда Тео уходил, его разум попросту опустел, и его губы сделали все сами по себе. Вот почему Лиам обнаружил себя с номером в телефоне, который он никогда не собирался использовать. В этом нет ничего особенного. В его телефонной книжке теперь есть номер «Горячей подушки», и что с того? Это будет ради забавной истории. Не то чтобы он действительно должен воспользоваться им или вроде того. Зачем? Он уже сказал этому мудаку все, что ему нужно было сказать. Он уже знает, что Лиам не кто-то, над кем можно безнаказанно издеваться в поезде. Их жизненные пути уже разошлись.

_«Видишь, вот как должны выглядеть настоящие подушки. Мягкие, удобные, милые. А что лучше всего? Они не жалуются, когда на них спят, потому что у них нет ртов, и даже если бы они были, они бы все равно молчали, потому что они знают свое место в жизни, под спящими людьми, а не на обложках каких-то журналов»._

Лиам в основном не против решать что-нибудь, а потом делать что-то, что полностью противоречит тому, что он только что решил, он делает это большую часть времени, и нет никаких причин, по которым он должен перестать делать это сейчас, поскольку ни один из незапланированных поступков его пока не убил. Поэтому он просто отправляет сообщение и прикрепляет фотографию больших и удобных подушек на своей кровати.

Потом он мгновенно начинает злиться, потому что Тео не читает его сразу же, хотя он онлайн.

Разумеется, он не читает, он один из _этих_ людей, которым всегда нужно заставить тебя подождать как минимум минуту или две, чтобы дать тебе понять, что они заняты и что у них полно других людей, с которыми можно поговорить.

Лиам ненавидит этих людей больше всего на свете, и что он обычно делает, по крайней мере с тех пор, как WhatsApp позволил ему реализовывать свою мелочность, — это ставит их на место, быстро удаляя свое сообщение, прежде чем они успевают прочесть его полностью. Это такая идеальная месть, потому что если кто-то действительно невиновен и правда не видел твое сообщение, то он никогда не заметит, что ты что-то удалил, но если он один из _этих_ людей, кто видит и просто ждет, не открывая его, то он будет вечно и отчаянно гадать, что же ты ему отправил. 

Мейсон заблокировал Лиама во второй раз, когда он так сделал.

Когда Лиам сделал это с Ноланом, он постучал в его дверь и с мокрыми глазами спрашивал, злится ли он на него. А час спустя в его дверь постучал Бретт, а потом еще и постучал Лиаму по заднице.

Лиам ненавидит Бретта больше всего на свете. Как будто Лиам виноват, что Нолан такой чертовски чувствительный.

Вот почему Лиам уже какое-то время не занимался своим злобным удалением, потому что люди слишком остро реагируют, но сейчас он определенно сделает это с горячей подушкой, а потом больше никогда не напишет ему.

_«Но горячие подушки все равно нравятся тебе больше»._

Сообщение приходит как раз в тот момент, когда Лиам удаляет свое. Вот черт.

_«Подожди, ты только что удалил свое сообщение, потому что я недостаточно быстро ответил? Боже, я не могу дышать»._

_«О чем ты? Я по-прежнему вижу свое сообщение. Может, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы купить телефон получше. И нет, абсолютно нет, ты не можешь быть лучше, чем мои настоящие подушки»._

В этот раз ответ занимает какое-то время.

_«Уверен?»_

Когда приходит еще и фотография, Лиам понимает почему.

Лиам ненавидит этого парня.

Он поверить не может, что он просто взял и прислал ему _это_.

Как вообще можно так выглядеть в реальной жизни? Он наверняка добавил туда так много фильтров, провел часы в фотошопе и все такое. Хотя вообще-то у него есть _другие люди_ , которые провели часы в фотошопе, потому что так работают модели. Он такой лицемер. И что он вообще делает своей рукой? Он думает, что выглядит круто с одним глазом? Когда существуют люди, у которых на самом деле только один глаз? Или может быть, он думает, что его глаза настолько красивые, что и одного достаточно? Это какое-то неуважительное дерьмо. _Все_ в этой фотографии — неуважительное. Лиама впервые за всю жизнь так сильно не уважают.

_Боже, он настоящий ангел._

Лиам просто рад, что он уже сидит.

_«Да, хорошо, вау, ты модель, поздравляю. Я знаю об этом, тебе не обязательно присылать мне фотографии из своих фотосессий»._

_«Это не из фотосессии. Я только что ее сделал.  
Для тебя»._

Лиам не хочет думать об этом, и он очень рад, когда в его комнату врывается Мейсон.

— Я мог быть голым, — все равно замечает он, потому что привычка его лучшего друга никогда не стучать по-прежнему бесит его.

— Вот именно, — кивает Мейсон, направляясь прямиком к его Xbox с кучей новых игр в руках. — Итак, ты готов к тому, чтобы тебе надрали задницу?

Лиам ухмыляется.

— Забавно, Бретт сегодня сказал то же самое, прежде чем я надрал _ему_ задницу.

На самом деле у них был равный счет, но когда ты такой самодовольный, как Бретт, ничья тоже считается унизительным провалом, как думает Лиам. Бретт не согласился, но Бретт в принципе с ним не соглашается, так что это не имеет значения.

— Погоди, ты _снова_ избил его? Боже, Лиам, мы говорили об этом.

Лиам вздыхает.

— В лакроссе, Мейсон. Я надрал ему задницу _в лакроссе_.

Он не поправляет Мейсона насчет части _«снова»_ , пусть и хотел бы: он никогда в жизни не избивал Бретта, потому что это не считается, если у тебя есть сверхъестественная способность мгновенно исцеляться. Называть это _избиением_ неуважительно по отношению ко всем людям, которых на самом деле избили и которым приходится впоследствии иметь дело с синяками. У Бретта никогда не бывает синяков или сломанных костей дольше, чем на несколько секунд, как и у Лиама, так что это не считается.

Однако он не может сказать это Мейсону, потому что у Мейсона есть собственные странные представления о том, что является избиением: он видит сломанный нос и немного крови и начинает сразу кричать «избиение», нелепо.

— О, ладно. Было еще что-нибудь интересное?

Лиам обдумывает это.

— Я спал на парне.

Мейсон моментально перестает делать то, что он делал на коленях перед его Xbox, и поворачивается к нему.

— Ладно, Лиам, я знаю, что все эти бисексуальные штучки еще новы для тебя, но слушай, правила с парнями почти такие же, как с девушками, ты не спишь _на_ людях, ты спишь _с_ ними. В любом случае, как это было? Вы пользовались презервативами? Тебе по-прежнему нужно их использовать, понимаешь? Даже если…

Лиам расширяет глаза. _Мейсон думает, что он спал с горячей подушкой._

— Мейсон, погоди. Я буквально спал _на_ нем.

Мейсон пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Ты был сверху, ладно, но ты пользовался презе…

— Нет, я не пользовался презервативами! — О боже. — Мейсон, мы были _в поезде._

— У тебя был секс в поезде? — Мейсон раньше никогда не смотрел на него с таким уважением. Лиам немного обеспокоен этим. — _Так круто_ , давай я позвоню Бретту.

— Не смей, черт возьми, Мейс! — Лиам бросается на своего лучшего друга, опрокидывая его на кровать, и тянется к его руке. Он человек, это должно быть просто, но он держится за свой телефон так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. — Черт, ради бога, у меня не было секса с парнем в поезде! — кричит он.

— И я очень признательна за это, милый, но ужин готов.

Дверь, которая в какой-то момент открылась, снова закрывается за спиной его мамы, и Лиам хочет умереть, прямо здесь и сейчас, это не должно быть что-то особенно трагическое, он не ожидает героической смерти, он не против, если его тело просто внезапно отключится. Это иногда случается, люди вроде в порядке, а потом секунду спустя они уже мертвы. Это действительно заставляет смотреть на вещи в перспективе.

— Ты только что раскрылся перед своей мамой?

— Я раскрылся перед своей мамой, когда она как-то ночью вошла в мою комнату без стука и нашла меня дрочащим перед гей-порно, — признается Лиам. — Раскрылся во всех смыслах*. — Он жалеет об этом сразу после того, как говорит это. — Не комментируй, мы не будем об этом говорить, я не знаю, почему я это сказал. Этого не существует, это не что-то, о чем мы говорим или думаем. Если Бретт как-то об этом узнает, я скажу Кори, что ты без ума от Бретта, клянусь.

— Он знает, — пожимает плечами Мейсон. — Он тоже от него без ума. Мы собирались предложить ему секс втроем, но теперь он одержим Ноланом. Может, когда они наконец-то будут вместе, мы попросим…

— Вы не будете втягивать Нолана в секс вчетвером, — мрачно смотрит он на своего лучшего друга. — _Никогда._

Лиам не знает, почему он временами так защищает Нолана. Он ненавидит этого ребенка, но при этом он чувствует, будто он ответственен за него, что крайне странно. Мейсон говорит, это потому, что они все его стая, и это еще более странно, поскольку они все люди, кроме него и Бретта. Лиам не слишком много знает об оборотнях и их стаях, поскольку альфа, который его укусил, едва ли что-нибудь ему объяснил, прежде чем покинуть город, но он довольно уверен, что ты не должен ненавидеть половину своей стаи. Но опять же, Лиам ненавидит большинство людей, и _это правда_ , что они всегда оказываются вместе так или иначе, и он _действительно_ спас жизнь каждому из них в какой-то момент — даже если Кори он просто не дал съесть сэндвич с арахисовым маслом, это все равно серьезная угроза, когда у тебя аллергия на арахисовое масло.

— А потом он чуть не обратился в «Синеме» перед тем парнем, Гейбом. — Лиам не слушал его, но он предполагает, что Мейсон по-прежнему рассказывает про Бретта, если только он не подружился с каким-то другим оборотнем, не сказав ему. Лиам надеется, что это не так, потому что иначе он будет безумно ревновать. — Жаль, что тебя там не было, это было мощно.

— Да, я тоже ненавижу Гейба, — кивает Лиам, потому что он ненавидит Гейба больше всего на свете. — Он отстой в лакроссе.

— Да, именно поэтому Бретт чуть не сожрал ему лицо, ага, — хихикает Мейсон. — А если серьезно, Лиам, что ты делал сегодня? Мне нужно знать.

Лиам пожимает плечами.

— Я уснул на плече парня в поезде. Вот и все.

— И вы оба были в одежде, — это звучит как вопрос.

— Мы были _в поезде_ , Мейсон.

— Верно. — Мейсон выглядит слегка разочарованным. Лиам немного раздосадован этим, потому что он буквально оборотень, а его жизнь все равно недостаточно захватывающая, по мнению его лучшего друга. — Я имею в виду, ты бегал голым перед _церковью_ несколько полнолуний назад, так что я не знаю, почему ты, похоже, считаешь, что поезда более священны, чем церкви, но ладно, никакого секса. Слушай, в следующий раз не будь таким двусмысленным, ладно? Я знаю, ты нетерпелив по поводу всей этой девственности, но…

— Это ты тут нетерпелив! — огрызается Лиам. — Что странно, кстати говоря. И я не девственник: у меня была девушка. _Два_ года. — Прежде чем она бросила его с помощью сообщения через два дня после начала их отношений на расстоянии. Лиам долго грустил после этого. Теперь ему просто _обидно._

— Твоей заднице плевать на Хейден, Лиам.

— Это не так… — возмущенный ответ Лиама прерван его телефоном.

Он даже не задумывается, просто хватает его, разблокировав.

_«Ты собираешься тоже отправить мне милую фотку, соня? Я начинаю думать, что мое селфи прикончило тебя»._

— О боже, кто этот греческий бог на твоем телефоне? — шепчет Мейсон ему через плечо, не отрывая взгляда от по-прежнему частично видимой фотографии Тео. — Он может прикончить меня в любое время.

— Он подушка. — Лиам моментально снова блокирует телефон, засовывая его в карман. Ему не нравится, как Мейсон смотрит на фотографию Тео. — В смысле, он парень, на котором я уснул.

— Ты должен был заняться с ним сексом в поезде.

Лиам чувствует, как его щеки мгновенно нагреваются.

— Хватит.

— Можешь прислать мне эту фотку? Бретт тоже должен ее увидеть.

Лиам скорее _умрет_ , чем позволит Бретту вступить в какой-то контакт с горячей подушкой.

— Где Кори?

— Он опаздывает, будет здесь через минуту. Я ему тоже покажу, не беспокойся.

— Я не беспокоюсь, и ты никому не покажешь, потому я ее тебе не пришлю, — фыркает Лиам, и Мейсон улыбается, как безумец.

— О, ты уже ревнуешь? — Лиам по его голосу понимает, что он _в восторге_ от этого. — Скажи ему.

— Что?

— Скажи ему, что ты ревнуешь. Типа, _ты присылаешь эти горячие фотки кому-то еще или только мне?_ Флиртуй с ним, Лиам, давай!

— Не говори мне, что делать!

Лиам выключает свой телефон.

Через пять минут он идет в ванную и снова его включает.

Он сразу начинает печатать.

_«Я уверен, что есть тонны маленьких девочек, которые уже присылают тебе свои селфи»._

_«Знаешь, мне не очень нравятся маленькие девочки. Или большие девочки. Девочки вообще»._

_«О чем ты?»_

_«Ты спал на гейской подушке, гений»._

_«Значит, парни присылают тебе свои фотки?»_

_«Может, хочешь спросить меня лично?»_

Лиам пялится на экран долгое время. Тео снова начинает печатать, но потом парящие точки исчезают. Он, должно быть, стер сообщение. Лиам ненавидит, когда люди так делают.

_«Ладно, мы можем это сделать»._

_«Я буду через двадцать минут. Надень что-нибудь милое, я возьму тебя на танцы»._

Лиам уже гадал, что ему надеть. Больше у него нет такой проблемы, потому что теперь он знает, что собирается надеть свою старую футболку для лакросса, будь он проклят, если позволит горячей подушке говорить ему, как одеваться.

_«…можешь прислать мне свой адрес?»_

Лиам ждал этого, потому что _он_ не забыл, но это приходит лишь спустя пятнадцать минут. Тео определенно вспомнил об этом, только когда сел в машину, и Лиам считает это невероятно приятным. Он хочет выглядеть таким крутым и собранным, но он просто глупая подушка.

Лиам отправляет ему адрес, ухмыляясь в свой телефон.

* * *

— Мейсон, он едет сюда, тебе нужно идти.

— Кто еде… погоди, ты имеешь в виду _он?_

— Да, _он_ , поэтому уходи сейчас же.

Мейсон поднимается, но только для того, чтобы положить руки ему на плечи.

— Лиам, мы дружим уже почти десять лет, почему ты, _черт возьми_ , думаешь, что заставишь меня уйти, рассказав мне, что сюда едет самый горячий парень, которого я когда-либо видел?

В его словах есть смысл, поэтому Лиам позволяет своим глазам вспыхнуть желтым и обнажает клыки.

— Мейсон, уходи, — рычит он. Мейсон моментально отскакивает назад.

— Видишь? Вот _это_ заставит меня уйти. Теперь я тебя узнаю. Увидимся завтра.

Он подходит к двери, но останавливается, положив руку на ручку, вдруг заколебавшись.

— О, эм, Лиам? Постарайся не… знаешь, если он мудак или типа того, просто _уйди_ , ладно?

Лиам смотрит на него, на секунду озадачившись, а потом понимает.

— Мейсон, скажи мне, когда я в последний раз кого-то ударил? — Мейсон приоткрывает рот, и Лиам поспешно добавляет: — _Бретт_ не считается! Я имею в виду, какого-нибудь человека.

Мейсон хмурится, раздумывая над этим несколько секунд.

— Ну, на самом деле я не помню.

Лиам дарит ему красноречивый взгляд.

— Вот видишь?

— Но опять же, я не помню, когда ты в последний раз ходил куда-то с другими людьми, не считая меня и остальных, так что…

— Я не собираюсь бить горячую подушку, ладно? — вздыхает Лиам. — У него наверняка застраховано лицо или вроде того, и он заставит меня заплатить тонну денег. А теперь иди.

И Мейсон уходит.

Лиам какое-то время прислушивается на случай, если Мейсон просто решил спрятаться в кустах или типа того, но больше нет никакого сердцебиения, кроме его собственного, поэтому он возвращается в свою комнату и надевает свою лучшую пару черных джинсов.

Это джинсы, Лиам на самом деле не знает, что делает их _лучшими_ , поскольку для него они все похожи, но Бретт всегда комментирует его задницу, когда он их надевает, — ну, он делал так до Нолана. Теперь глаза Бретта принадлежат только ему, и Лиам признателен за это. Нолан меньше. Может быть. Лиам до сих пор этого не понимает.

Его футболка все равно все закрывает, так что это не особенно важно. Лиам не собирается быть красивым и прочее дерьмо ради горячей подушки, он и так слишком уверенный в себе. Лиам собирается поставить его на место, надев свою футболку для лакросса, он собирается показать ему, кто на самом деле уверенный. Горячая подушка наверняка потратит так много времени на подготовку, постарается прийти в лучшем виде, а Лиам просто появится так, будто он надел первое, что нашел, и у него будет вся сила.

Лиам все-таки _проводит_ много времени перед зеркалом, пытаясь заставить свои волосы казаться одновременно горячими и естественными, но он делает это так хорошо, что горячая подушка никогда ничего не докажет.

Он находится посреди сложного решения — сможет ли он сохранить естественный вид, если добавит немного геля? — когда слышит звонок, заставляющий его в ужасе подпрыгнуть. Он смотрит на свой телефон и не может поверить этому парню: он приехал вовремя. Кто так делает? Кто говорит _«я буду через двадцать минут»_ , а потом приезжает через двадцать минут, а не через тридцать или тридцать пять? _Никто_ так не делает. Лиам сейчас так зол.

Не добавлять гель в любом случае было, наверное, лучшим решением, но он все равно хотел принять его самостоятельно, а не быть вынужденным сделать это. Теперь он будет все время думать о своих волосах.

Когда Лиам открывает дверь, его сердце колотится, почему бы, черт возьми, нет, не то чтобы он пытается выглядеть крутым и естественным, и как будто этого недостаточно, волосы Тео выглядят великолепно.

На нем кожаная куртка, но не та черная, которая была у него днем, потому что у него, вероятно, тонны таких курток, как и у всех самовлюбленных людей. Эта темно-коричневая и выглядит так, словно кто-то сшил ее прямо у него на коже. Куртки не должны быть такими, куртки нужны для того, чтобы защищать от холода, но эта — для того, чтобы все показать. И что это за рваные джинсы? Как будто оборотень попытался разорвать его ноги на кусочки. Лиам определенно видит загорелую кожу его ног больше чем в одном месте, и это ненормально. Какая дурацкая мода. На его груди болтается подвеска в виде ключа, касающаяся края обтягивающей черной майки, которая оставляет мало места для воображения, и глаза Лиама задержались там настолько недолго, что он гордится собой.

Потом Тео улыбается, и его зубы такие нелепо белые в вечерней темноте. Лиам почти ожидает, что он достанет из кармана зубную пасту и начнет рекламировать ее. Честно говоря, Лиам бы наверняка ее купил.

— Хей.

— Хей. Привет. Я Лиам. В смысле, привет.

У Лиама был план казаться небрежным и, может быть, даже скучающим, и его план только что полетел в дерьмо.

Тео, похоже, рад этому.

— Я Тео, — издевается он, протягивая ему руку.

Лиам отбивает ее прочь.

— Я знаю, кто ты, отвали.

Тео приподнимает бровь — он определенно тоже с ними что-то сделал, кстати говоря, Лиам никогда не поверит, что это естественная форма. Его губы делают то же, что они делали в поезде, — неуловимо изгибаются, как будто он улыбается, хотя он на самом деле не улыбается. Лиам глубоко обеспокоен этим. «Обеспокоен» — не совсем правильное слово, но он _что-то_ чувствует.

— Тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы подготовиться, соня?

Лиам вызывающе поднимает подбородок.

— Нет, вообще-то я готов. И да, я надел свою майку для лакросса, потому что я не хотел выглядеть хорошо. — Он надеется, что его глаза добавляют молчаливое _«и что ты с этим сделаешь?»_ , как он им приказывает.

Тео пожимает плечами.

— Ну, тебе не удалось.

— Что?

— Если ты не хотел выглядеть хорошо, то тебе не удалось, соня. — Ему лучше сейчас же перестать так звать Лиама, иначе он… — Ты _выглядишь_ хорошо.

Лиам задыхается, опешив. _Да как он смеет._

— Но я на самом деле не об этом говорил. У тебя в руке гель?

Лиам опускает глаза.

Он действительно держит бутылку с гелем для волос, это происходит прямо сейчас.

Он очень сильно пытается умереть, потому что если некоторые люди могут двигать ушами, почему он не может контролировать свое сердце и заставить его остановиться? Но он не может контролировать даже то, что держат его руки, так что у него нет другого выбора, кроме как оставаться живым.

— Хей, ребята. Простите, я опоздал, я был… _ой_. Привет.

Кори здесь. Замечательно. Просто замечательно.

— Разве Мейсон тебе не написал? — Лиам не хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал так пассивно-агрессивно.

Но опять же, каждый раз, когда он звучит пассивно-агрессивно, а не прямо агрессивно-агрессивно, это уже победа для него.

Кори моргает и достает из кармана свой телефон.

— Оу, да, ты прав, тут есть сообщение, — кивает он и начинает читать. Вслух. — _Изменение программы, приходи ко мне, а не к Лиаму. Лиам собирается пойти гулять с греческим богом, с которым он, возможно, занимался сегодня сексом в поез…_ ой. Упс. Это было неуместно, простите. Я теперь собираюсь изменить свое имя на Неуместный. Извините еще раз. Хорошего вечера.

Кори уходит. Лиам отказывается смотреть на Тео.

— Тебе, вероятно, стоило сказать мне, что мы занимались сексом. Это было хорошо?

Возможно, он не в состоянии заставить свое сердце остановиться, но он _может_ вырвать себе горло.

___

* «Come out» на английском значит и раскрыть кому-то свою ориентацию, и кончить.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну, мы не _такие уж_ друзья, — говорит Лиам после того, как Кори уходит. — Я даже не уверен, что Кори его настоящее имя, может, оно означает что-нибудь другое, вроде _Коринн_ , кто знает.

Это поможет. Ты не должен нести ответственность за то, что сказал человек, если ты притворяешься, что не знаешь его имени.

— Я уверен, что он просто Кори. — О, ну конечно, горячая подушка уверен, он думает, что он знает все.

Он один из _этих_ людей.

Лиам ненавидит этих людей больше всего на свете.

— Слушай, я знаком с ним уже _пять лет_ , ясно? Так что знаю лучше, чем ты.

Тео насмешливо фыркает:

— Ну, ты даже не знаешь разницу между сном и занятием сексом.

Лиам собирается ударить его. Не сейчас, но в какой-то момент он это сделает. Когда он будет меньше всего этого ожидать.

А потом он где-нибудь закопает его горячее тело, и Мейсон никогда об этом не узнает.

— Итак, ты собираешься положить эту штуку, прежде чем мы пойдем, или ты планируешь взять ее с собой?

В голове Лиама появляется четкое изображение того, как он бьет горячую подушку своей бутылкой геля, пока его нос не перестает быть таким идеальным, а в переулке не оказывается больше крови, чем у него в венах. Его терапевт всегда говорил, что ему нужно перестать так часто и так буйно фантазировать, но Лиам чувствует себя очень гордым и зрелым каждый раз, когда делает это, потому что если он представляет, как избивает людей до смерти, то это значит, что он не _на самом деле_ избивает людей до смерти, а это, честно говоря, все, о чем должен просить его терапевт.

* * *

— Хороший пикап, — комментирует Лиам, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. Он лжет: это пикап, он синий, и Лиам понятия не имеет, какие пикапы хорошие, а какие нет. Но двигатель включается, когда Тео вставляет ключ, так что он достаточно хороший, решает Лиам. — Он твой?

— Не-а, я просто спер его по дороге сюда.

Лиам не может ударить его, пока он за рулем.

— Я имел в виду, ты купил его, или это типа подарок твоих родителей?

Сердце Тео сбивается с ритма. Альфа сказал, что можно определить, врет ли человек, просто слушая его сердцебиение. Лиам уже научился, что это не полная правда, потому что большую часть времени сердца людей ускоряются, пропускают удары и все такое по самым разным причинам.

Тео сейчас не лжет, например, потому что он даже не говорит, но его сердце все равно бьется неровно. Лиам пытается незаметно понюхать воздух. _Дискомфорт._

Или, может быть, это голод, он до сих пор не уверен насчет некоторых запахов.

— Даже если бы это был подарок, он все равно был бы моим, знаешь ли, — пожимает плечами Тео. Его сердцебиение по-прежнему неровное. — Но я купил его на свою первую зарплату.

Теперь он немного пахнет гордостью. Лиам думает, что в этом есть смысл. _Он_ купил конфет на свою первую зарплату. Он действительно не мог позволить себе что-нибудь другое, потому что никто не оставляет чаевые злобным официантам, видимо, все ожидают, что ты будешь лгать и притворяться, будто не ненавидишь их, хотя в мире нет ничего, что Лиам ненавидел бы сильнее, чем посетителей. Однако он все равно смог позволить себе много конфет.

— И когда это было? — с любопытством спрашивает он.

— Три года назад. — Тео сложнее прочесть, чем большинство людей. Его сердцебиение теперь снова спокойное, но он до сих пор слегка пахнет напряжением. — Первая фотосессия у меня была в семнадцать, а потом я начал регулярно работать моделью. Через несколько месяцев я переехал и стал жить один.

Он не изображает загадочность и не заставляет Лиама вытягивать из него ответы, но в воздухе по-прежнему есть что-то, что привлекает его внимание. Лиам, кажется, понял, какая тема вызывает у него напряжение.

— Твои родители были рады этому? — небрежно спрашивает он, и _вот оно_. Сердцебиение, запахи, все совпадает: _родители_. Лиам очень гордится собой за то, что он так быстро нашел острую тему, он уже лучше справляется с этими штучками оборотней. Потом он начинает чувствовать себя немного плохо, потому что машина воняет дискомфортом, и _он_ в этом виноват.

— Да, они были рады. — Странно то, что Тео не врет, когда говорит это, несмотря на то, что его запах теперь еще сильнее наполнен сигналами. Печалью, горечью и… виной.

Может быть, вина Лиама, потому что он чувствует себя таким мудаком. Это не должно быть игрой.

На губах Тео больше нет улыбки, которая все-таки была, хотя он не улыбался по-настоящему, и Лиам ненавидит себя больше всего на свете.

— Знаешь, мне однажды пришлось провести ночь в «Bed and Breakfast», — говорит Лиам, пытаясь очистить машину от всех этих угнетающих запахов. Его подташнивает от них. — Потому что я уснул в поезде и пропустил свою остановку, а потом еще двадцать остановок после нее. Я проснулся на конечной станции в одиннадцать вечера. Мама по-прежнему думает, что я соврал и пошел куда-нибудь на вечеринку, чтобы напиваться всю ночь.

Теперь с губ Тео срывается смешок, и Лиам моментально чувствует, как _веселье_ ласкает его ноздри. Ему нравится запах веселья, он пьянящий и заразительный, и это единственная причина, по которой он начал смеяться над грустными шутками Кори с тех пор, как стал оборотнем. Мейсон тоже всегда смеется, хотя он обычно пахнет больше возбуждением, чем весельем.

— Мне пришлось мыть тарелки и притворяться, что мне нравятся кошки владелицы, потому что у меня не было денег. Она поверила мне, разрешила бесплатно остаться на ночь и даже попросила меня звать ее бабушкой.

Лиам этого не сделал, потому что боялся, что после этого призрак его мертвой бабушки разозлится и станет преследовать его, но ему нравилась та старушка. В основном потому, что она была полна ненависти ко всем посетителям, кроме него, и любила только своих кошек, Лиам мог это понять, несмотря на то, что он не любил их совершенно.

— Что значит, тебе пришлось _притворяться_ , что тебе нравятся ее кошки?

Ему в нос неожиданно ударяет острый запах негодования. О, так Тео из _этих_ людей. Замечательно.

— Я ненавижу кошек.

Теперь это чистая ярость.

— Никто не ненавидит кошек.

— Я ненавижу кошек больше всего на свете.

Лиам на самом деле не ненавидит кошек. Есть кошки, которые ему нравятся, например, толстые или те, которые издеваются над собаками и детьми. Он это уважает. И ему нравится трогать кончиками пальцев мягкую, пушистую шерсть некоторых из них, но еще сильнее ему нравятся возмущенные лица людей, когда он говорит, что не любит кошек. Он думает, что ему должно быть позволено ненавидеть их, если он хочет, как некоторые люди ненавидят игуан.

Никто никогда не смотрит на людей, которые говорят, что ненавидят игуан, так, как Тео смотрит на него прямо сейчас. Это нечестно.

— Игуаны намного лучше кошек.

Тео выглядит немного озадаченным его словами. Конечно, он не знает, как ответить, потому что это правда. Игуаны по-настоящему хороши.

— Готов поспорить, тебе бы понравилась моя кошка.

Ну разумеется, у горячей подушки есть кошка. У всех горячих людей они есть. Они делают с ними фотографии, чтобы выглядеть еще горячее. Так предсказуемо.

Он убирает левую руку с руля, и Лиам просто _знает._

Точно, посмотрите на него, достает телефон из своего кармана. Теперь он собирается показать Лиаму фотографию своей кошки, как гордый родитель, ведь так делают все владельцы домашних питомцев, когда сообщают тебе, что у них есть питомец.

Лиам ненавидит это, потому что его родители никогда не позволяли ему завести кого-то побольше, чем рыбка, и никто никогда не хочет посмотреть на фотографии его красной рыбки, плавающей в своем аквариуме. Лиам ненавидит свою красную рыбку и всех красных рыбок вообще. Они не делают ничего забавного, вроде сбрасывания предметов со стола или погони за собственным хвостом. Они даже не выглядят мило, ты не можешь заполнить свою галерею фотографиями своей красной рыбки, или люди сразу подумают, что ты странный. По крайней мере, так сказал Мейсон, прямо перед тем, как заставил Лиама удалить двадцать фотографий Скотта. Конечно, галерея, полная _игуан_ , — это было бы совершенно другое дело.

Горячая подушка протягивает ему телефон, и Лиам готов увидеть одну из тех красивых кошек, чья мордочка раскрашена двумя разными цветами, потому что это единственный вид кошки, которая может быть у горячей подушки.

Лиам поднимает руку, и Тео явно нарочно касается его пальцев, позволяя ему забрать телефон.

Лиам поверить не может этому парню.

Он определенно сделал это специально, кстати говоря, у него ведь наверняка тонны фотографий, где есть _только_ его кошка, но нет, он был _обязан_ выбрать ту, где есть и он тоже, как будто Лиам сейчас не сидит прямо рядом с ним и не может и так его видеть. Это просто неприемлемо. Он снова в кровати, и в этом есть закономерность. Лиам также решает, что он голый под одеялом, потому что другого варианта нет. Лиам пытается не думать об этом, и он крайне рад, что в этой машине сейчас есть только один сверхъестественный нос.

На фотографии есть и кошка.

Лиам пытается смотреть на нее, но его взгляд просто продолжает падать обратно на челюсть горячей подушки, а затем на его улыбку, глаза и волосы, а затем снова и снова. Лиам хочет ударить его.

И что это опять за штука с одним глазом? Он просто не может показать больше одного глаза на одной фотографии? Кошка знает об этом? Так странно.

— Ее зовут Афина.

Лиам моментально перестает пялиться на фотографию и отдает телефон обратно.

— Да, она симпатичная.

По крайней мере, Лиам так думает.

— Она моя принцесса. — Почему он такой слащавый? Отвратительно. _Боже, он очаровательный._

— У меня есть красная рыбка.

Лиам бы тоже достал свой телефон, но у него нет идеального, одновременно милого и горячего селфи со Скоттом, поскольку ему всегда что-то мешало. Он пытался, он подумал, что это будет просто, раз уж рыбка — это не кошка или собака, и тебе даже не нужно пытаться заставить ее замереть перед камерой, но оказалось, что проблема была не в рыбке. Скотт выглядел замечательно, с блестящей чешуей и все такое, но лицо Лиама рядом с аквариумом было уродливым и глупым. Он никогда не получается хорошо на фотографиях. Вероятно, ему вообще нельзя позволять находиться рядом с моделью.

— Он умер в прошлом месяце.

Тео начинает смеяться, и Лиам не может поверить своим ушам. Вот почему он ненавидит людей, он не может сказать, что он ненавидит кошек, чтобы люди не посмотрели на него, как на дьявола, а теперь горячая подушка просто берет и делает это.

— Почему ты смеешься? — оскорбленно рычит он.

— Извини, просто ты так это сказал, — хихикает Тео, совершенно не выглядя сожалеющим. — Прости. Ты скучаешь по нему? — Он по-прежнему не кажется раскаивающимся. Он улыбается, и его губы немного бледнеют, когда он сжимает их, наверняка удерживаясь от еще одной вспышки смеха.

— Он мне не очень нравился, — признается Лиам. — Он никогда ничего не делал, просто плавал по аквариуму. Думаю, у него была депрессия.

Лиам не знает, что смешного в метальных проблемах его рыбки, но в машине больше не осталось следов от наполняющих ее неприятных запахов, так что он решает, что все нормально.

* * *

— Я пойду возьму что-нибудь выпить.

— Ладно.

Лиам не уверен, что он должен делать теперь.

Не то чтобы у него есть чем заняться или с кем поговорить, они только что вошли в клуб, и здесь просто они вдвоем и кучка незнакомцев — Лиам не в первый раз приходит в «Синему», но он не похож на Бретта, который знает всех, поэтому он просто стоит там и пялится на Тео, идущего к бару. Было бы разумно пойти следом за ним и подождать напитки вместе, но он сказал, что _он_ пойдет, не _мы_ , поэтому Лиам действительно не может пойти с ним, иначе он будет выглядеть отчаянным и прилипчивым.

Но он все равно кажется именно таким, когда Тео добирается до бара, оглядывается и ловит Лиама на том, что он таращится на него. Лиам видит, как его грудь немного дрожит, и он устал от громкой музыки и голосов, которые мешают ему услышать его смех. Когда Тео начинает говорить с барменом, всего через несколько секунд — потому что конечно, он один из тех людей, которых обслуживают сразу же, в отличие от Лиама, которому каждый раз приходится ждать целую вечность, — Лиам уходит, потому что он не может позволить Тео найти его там же, где он его оставил. Ему нужно найти, с кем поговорить, чтобы Тео пришлось поискать Лиама, а потом, когда он найдет его занятым с другими людьми, уже _он_ будет прилипчивым.

Есть только один человек, которого он точно может найти здесь почти каждую ночь, и Лиаму не нравится идея по-настоящему _искать_ его, потому что они всегда просто случайно проводят время вместе, они не _планируют_ это, но не показаться горячей подушке прилипчивым кажется важнее, поэтому он начинает бродить по клубу в поисках Бретта. Он нигде не может его найти, потому что конечно, единственный раз, когда он ему нужен, его здесь нет, но вместо этого он находит Нолана, который сидит в углу и выглядит несчастным.

— Хей, Нолан, скажи мне что-нибудь смешное, быстро!

Нолан бросает на него взгляд, а потом продолжает печально таращиться в пустоту.

— Моя жизнь — отстой.

Лиам начинает преувеличенно смеяться, потому что неважно, что Нолан не знает, как быть смешным, важно то, что если Тео найдет его сейчас, то он увидит, как Лиам веселится с кем-то другим. Это сработает. Однако веселиться недостаточно, поскольку ты можешь делать это с кем угодно, а Лиаму нужно показать, что он может завязать серьезный разговор в считанные секунды.

— Почему твоя жизнь отстой, Ноли?

Нолан ненавидит, когда Лиам зовет его так, и он наверняка сейчас пихнет его в ребра или что-то такое, и это хорошо, потому что это покажет уверенность, это покажет, что Лиам не просто нашел какого-то незнакомца, с которым можно поговорить, он действительно знает так много людей, что нашел здесь друга.

Нолан даже не вздрагивает, по-прежнему пялясь в то же самое место вдалеке.

— Бретт подкатывает к тому горячему парню.

Лиам застывает. Он знает, что увидит, даже до того, как оборачивается.

Тео держит два нетронутых стакана и слушает Бретта, который стоит к нему слишком близко, весь такой флиртующий и прочее. Лиам собирается ударить его за это, но не сейчас. У него был план, Тео должен был прийти и найти его болтающим с другим парнем, а не наоборот. Он не собирается идти туда, бить Бретта и выглядеть ревнивым и все такое, ни за что.

Он собирается заставить Нолана сделать это.

— Нолан, какого черта ты все еще делаешь здесь?

Нолан пожимает плечами, и запах его грусти на секунду перекрывает запах алкоголя и потных тел. Лиам теперь еще сильнее злится на Бретта.

— А что я должен делать? Он не мой парень.

Лиам фыркает:

— Только потому, что отказываешь ему каждый раз, когда он предлагает тебе встречаться.

— Потому что это весело! — пылко отвечает Нолан. Лиам понимает, что это правда имеет смысл в голове Нолана. Такой странный ребенок. — Мне нравится, когда он предлагает мне встречаться.

— Ладно, Нолан, но ты не можешь отказывать ему, а потом ожидать, что он продолжит пускать на тебя слюни и будет слеп ко всем остальным, ясно? — Он просто должен быть слепым по отношению к его чертовой подушке, или Лиам вырвет ему глаза.

— Почему нет? Я думал, что могу! — скулит Нолан. От него пахнет водкой. Теперь Лиам по-настоящему хочет ударить Бретта. — Это то, что мы делали до сих пор, почему это вдруг изменилось?

— Очевидно, он пытается заставить тебя ревновать.

Нолан фыркает:

— Ну, ему это удалось.

Хорошо. Это хорошо. Лиам может это использовать.

— Иди и скажи ему. Устрой сцену, давай, это то, чего он хочет.

Нолан скрещивает руки.

— Нет.

Лиам умирает от необходимости снова обернуться, но он не собирается пялиться на них до тех пор, пока Нолан не начнет кричать на Бретта, а потом он будет пялиться вместе со всем остальным клубом.

— Нолан, как твой капитан, я _приказываю_ тебе пойти и устроить сцену.

— Мы со-капитаны.

— Только потому, что твоя мама начала встречаться с тренером, ты сжульничал! — Лиам никогда не забудет об этом.

Нолану, похоже, плевать.

— Я все равно со-капитан.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Лиам. — На самом деле ты прав. Не устраивай сцену. Будь хитрым. — Он оглядывается вокруг, пробегая взглядом по танцполу, а потом указывает на пьяного парня, на котором только пара джинсов. — Видишь этого полуголого парня, Ноли? Иди туда и начни с ним танцевать. Потрись об него и все такое. Бретт сойдет с ума.

Это замечательный план и, в отличие от большинства планов Лиама, этот, кажется, действительно работает, потому что Нолан сразу же встает, глядя на парня без футболки и делая решительное лицо. Идеально.

— Погоди, не иди танцевать с этим парнем, Нолан, какого черта, ты вообще знаешь, кто он? Он может быть опасным, что с тобой не так? — Лиам только что саботировал самого себя, но он не отпускает руку Нолана, пока тот не садится обратно на диван. _Что за дети пошли._

— С кем ты хочешь потанцевать, Веснушки?

Лиам испуганно вздрагивает. Бретт стоит прямо за ним, растянув губы в ухмылке.

— С тем парнем, — моментально отвечает Нолан, явно удовлетворенный. — Он _такой_ горячий.

Тео находится в паре шагов позади Бретта, и он сразу встречает взгляд Лиама, немного выгибая брови. Лиам смотрит на него в ответ, пытаясь вспомнить, какой у него был план.

— О, правда, Веснушки? — ухмыляется Бретт, садясь рядом с Ноланом и небрежно закидывая одну руку ему на плечи. — Тогда чего ты ждешь? Иди потанцуй с ним, я уверен, что ты ему понравишься.

На секунду Нолан выглядит нерешительным, но потом поднимается на ноги.

— Что ж, да, думаю, я так и сделаю.

— Ты уверен? — Бретт хватает его за руку и слегка тянет. Нолан не выглядит особенно стойким, потому что через секунду он падает к нему на колени. — Он кажется хорошим парнем, было бы жаль, если бы мне пришлось убить его.

— Они нелепые, — заявляет Лиам, уходя прочь от дивана, на котором эти двое по-прежнему флиртуют. Тео следует за ним.

— Это твои друзья? — громко спрашивает он, чтобы перекричать музыку. Он не знает, что Лиам прекрасно его слышит.

Лиам качает головой, забирая предложенный Тео напиток.

— Нет, это просто ребята, с которыми я провожу много времени.

Тео улыбается.

— Значит, они твои друзья.

— Я бы не сказал _друзья._

Тео усмехается.

— Ладно. Хочешь потанцевать?

Лиам на самом деле не хочет. Как танцевать с кем-то вроде горячей подушки? Он не может танцевать с ним так, как танцует с Мейсоном, как будто его бьет током, и ему это нравится. И он не может танцевать так, как он это делает, когда пьян и просто хочет пососаться с кем-то, не с горячей подушкой. Он, наверное, должен танцевать, как Бретт сейчас танцует с Ноланом, игриво и изящно, но не слишком прямо, с легкими поглаживаниями и зрительным контактом. И сжиманием задни… _неважно._

— Конечно. — Он пожимает плечами. — Только… после того, как я допью. Ненавижу людей, которые танцуют с полными стаканами и повсюду разливают свой напиток. Так неуважительно. Их нужно штрафовать.

Тео улыбается, делая большой глоток своего ярко-красного напитка.

— Ладно.

Лиам прочищает горло и почесывает щеку. Он оглядывается вокруг и замечает того полуголого парня, который теперь целуется с каким-то одетым чуваком. Он снова встречается взглядом с Тео. Его глаза выглядят по-другому из-за освещения в клубе, светло-голубой цвет кажется практически ледяным.

Он слегка наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Хочешь вместо этого уйти отсюда? Купить горячий шоколад или вроде того?

Лиам улыбается, оставляя свой нетронутый напиток на маленьком столе.

— Да.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты не особенно веселился. — Тео делает большой глоток своего молочного коктейля. Лиам не может найти в себе силы возражать. — Не любитель ночных клубов?

Лиам утыкается лицом в свой горячий шоколад, прежде чем ответить.

— Любитель, на самом деле. — Он не знает, почему противоречить Тео оказывается так приятно. — Но ты не должен ходить в ночной клуб с кем-нибудь, с кем только познакомился, потому что в чем смысл, если ты даже не можешь услышать его и тебе приходится кричать? То есть, я могу пойти с Мейсоном и Кори или с Бреттом и Ноланом, потому что я уже их знаю, и это нормально, даже если я не буду их слышать, мне на самом деле не _нужно_ их слышать, особенно Бретта, мне никогда не нужно слышать Бретта, вообще никогда, но…

Тео ухмыляется:

— Но тебе нужно слышать меня.

Он наверняка думает, что он великолепный, весь такой уверенный и тому подобное, с этим желтым пятном от бананового молочного коктейля прямо над его верхней губой. Лиам чувствует себя очень подлым и довольным из-за того, что не говорит ему об этом.

— Я не это…

— Нет, я согласен. Конечно, ты все равно можешь пойти в клуб с кем-то, кого ты не знаешь, и просто целоваться, а потом заняться сексом, и тебе ни разу не будет нужно его слышать, но это не то, что делаем мы.

Лиам сглатывает.

— Не то. — Он не собирался делать так, чтобы это звучало как вопрос. Конечно, они делают не это. — А что именно мы сейчас делаем? — очень небрежно добавляет он.

Тео пожимает плечами, как будто это очевидно.

— Мы на свидании.

— Что? — Лиам расширяет глаза. О чем он, черт возьми, говорит? — Нет, мы не на свидании.

— Нет, _на свидании_. Я позвал тебя, и ты согласился, так что мы на свидании. — Тео хмурится. — Ты не знал?

Лиам задыхается.

— Нет, не знал! Ты никогда не использовал слово «сви…»

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, — снова пожимает плечами Тео и с надеждой смотрит на него.

Лиам еще раз нервно сглатывает. Почему он так на него смотрит? Что Лиам должен сделать? Как это может быть свиданием, если он об этом не знал? Бретт и Нолан знали, что это свидание? Официантка знала? О, Мейсон знал, Лиам может поспорить на это, маленький засранец знал и не сказал ему.

Лиам прочищает горло, чтобы выкроить себе немного времени. Теперь ему нужен новый план.

— _Что ж…_

Внезапно ему в нос ударяет запах раздражения.

— Ну, я могу отвезти тебя домой, если хочешь. — Тео пожимает плечами, проваливаясь в попытке выглядеть небрежно. Он _так_ обижен. Лиам сдерживает смешок. — Я не особенно хочу быть на свидании с кем-то, кто не хочет быть на свидании со мной.

— Ой, не драматизируй, я не сказал, что я _не хочу,_ — фыркает Лиам. — Я просто даю тебе понять, что тебе нужно быть более конкретным, когда ты приглашаешь людей на свидания. Случаются недопонимания, зна…

— Так ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — нетерпеливо обрывает его Тео.

Теперь он слегка пахнет волнением. Мило.

— Да, горячая подушка, я пойду с тобой на свидание, — медленно отвечает Лиам, пытаясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком насмешливо.

_Облегчение._ Тео скрещивает руки на груди.

— Хорошо, потому что ты уже здесь.

— Нет, я не был, потому что я не знал, — уточняет Лиам, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Бретт подкатывал к Тео на их первом свидании. — Но теперь я знаю, поэтому я здесь.

— О, так ты только что пришел.

— Именно.

— Привет, — ухмыляется Тео, протягивая руку. — Я Тео.

— _Ха-ха._ — Лиам отталкивает его руку, но в этот раз медленнее, мягко обхватив его ладонь и опустив ее обратно на другую сторону стола, рядом со стаканом молочного коктейля. Затем он крадет его молочный коктейль и делает долгий глоток, потому что все знают, что шоколад и банан хороши на вкус вместе.

Тео пялится на него, а потом его губы растягиваются в маленькой улыбке.

— Значит, ты тащился сюда пешком? Раз уж ты _только что_ пришел.

— Да, я еще не вожу машину.

Тео пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, что тогда мне придется отвезти тебя домой на моем хорошем пикапе.

— Разумеется, но это что, какое-то скоростное свидание? Я только что пришел, и первое, что ты мне предлагаешь, — отвезти меня обратно домой?

— Я не имел в виду _сейчас_ …

— А еще ты пришел на наше свидание с банановым молочным коктейлем на лице, кстати говоря.

— О, правда?

— Ага.

Тео не выглядит и не пахнет смущением, хотя люди должны это делать, когда у них что-то на лице. Он медленно наклоняется над столом, приближая свое лицо к лицу Лиама.

— Ты хочешь аккуратно стереть его пальцами, глядя мне прямо в глаза? — ухмыляется он, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу. Лиам не думает, что ему должно быть позволено делать такое. — У меня есть что-нибудь в глазу? Может, ресница на щеке?

Он смеется, и Лиам яростно бросает ему в лицо бумажное полотенце. Оно сразу же прилипает к пятну от молочного коктейля у него под носом, и Тео жалуется на это, но ему повезло, что Лиам бросил только одну салфетку, а не всю жестяную коробку, как он сделал мысленно.

После этого он еще и поцеловал его, мысленно, но это неважно.

* * *

Парковая аллея, усаженная деревьями, едва освещается тусклыми золотыми шарами уличных фонарей, и они сейчас заслуживают умереть. Наверное, кто-нибудь в другой вселенной кричит на них через экран своего телевизора, гадая, почему буквально все в фильмах ужасов такие глупые. У Лиама нет на это ответа, он просто не хотел возвращаться в «Синему», и парк показался хорошей идеей. Еще он напоминает о фильмах ужасов, конечно, но дело в том, что жизнь Лиама большую часть времени похожа на фильм ужасов, поэтому он решает, что это нормально.

На самом деле сейчас это имеет смысл, например, это объясняет, как Тео может быть таким горячим: он главный герой в этом фильме ужасов, а главные герои всегда нереалистично привлекательные, потому что им нужно выглядеть хорошо, даже когда они покрыты кровью и кишками.

Лиам бросает быстрый взгляд на Тео, идущего рядом с ним, и приходит к выводу, что да, он определенно выглядел бы горячо, покрытый человеческими внутренностями.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Лиам решает быть не очень конкретным. _Ты выглядел бы хорошо, покрытый кишками,_ — это, вероятно, не лучший комплимент.

— Кто умрет первым, — говорит он вместо этого, и Тео расширяет глаза. — _Умер бы_ , я имею в виду, кто _умер бы_ первым, если бы мы были в фильме ужасов.

Тео с облегчением расслабляется, поняв, что Лиам не планирует его убивать, и Лиам только сейчас вспоминает, что если бы они были в фильме ужасов, то он бы наверняка был монстром с клыками и когтями, пытающимся сожрать горячего главного героя, поскольку он уже вроде как им является, за исключением части, где он пожирает Тео. Он не собирается есть горячую подушку. Ну, если только он сам его не попросит.

— Наверное, ты, раз уж у тебя такие короткие ноги, — усмехается Тео.

Лиам издает возмущенный звук. _Вот засранец._

— Тебе понадобится больше, чем _два_ дюйма преимущества в росте, если ты думаешь, что сможешь победить меня.

Тео уверенно ухмыляется:

— О, я _знаю_ , что смогу победить тебя.

Лиам собирается повеселиться, преподав урок этой самодовольной подушке. Он заставит его выплюнуть все его гусиные перья.

— Да? Покажи мне, горячая подушка, — усмехается он, показывая головой на пустую дорожку перед ними, заканчивающуюся поворотом. — Кто первым доберется до фонтана, побеждает.

— До какого фонтана?

— Там дальше есть фонтан, беги и увидишь его. Ты узнаешь его, потому что я буду на нем сидеть.

Тео насмешливо качает головой.

— Мечтай, коротышка.

Лиам не отвечает, он просто начинает считать:

— Три, два, один… вперед!

Тео начинает бежать, не оглянувшись. Он быстрый, и Лиам несколько секунд наблюдает за ним. Он собирался дать ему преимущество побольше, чтобы как следует его унизить, но он не хочет провалиться во всей этой категории _«не давай людям узнать, что у тебя есть сверхъестественные способности»_ , а Мейсон постоянно напоминает ему, что это очень важная категория в его жизни, или по крайней мере должна быть такой, так что он тоже начинает бежать. Он догоняет Тео, с небольшим усилием сдерживая свою скорость, и ждет, пока не встречается с ним глазами. Тот явно удивлен.

— Увидимся позже, — улыбается Лиам, после чего ускоряется и оставляет его позади.

* * *

Лиам ждет пять минут, сидя на краю фонтана, прежде чем начинает беспокоиться.

Может, они _действительно_ в фильме ужасов, и их _«давай посмотрим, кто бы умер первым»_ только что превратилось в _«он в самом деле умер первым»_. Что если кто-то _съел_ горячую подушку? Это вообще-то не имеет смысла с точки зрения логики фильма, потому что главный герой должен прожить немного дольше, но Лиам _оборотень_ , разве им _нужно_ быть в фильме ужасов, чтобы горячую подушку сожрали заживо? Что если тут просто объявился другой оборотень, увидел бегущую горячую подушку и съел его? Кто будет приглядывать за его кошкой теперь, когда он мертв? Что если Мейсон подумает, что это _он_ убил его? Мозг Лиама судорожно прокручивает тысячи различных сценариев, и он уже собирается вскочить и побежать обратно, чтобы искать тело горячей подушки, когда он внезапно появляется из-за угла, весь потный и задыхающийся.

Лиам чувствует одновременно облегчение и возбуждение.

— О, ты жив. — Его голос эхом отдается в пустынном парке и совсем не звучит так, словно Лиам провел последние несколько секунд в тотальной панике, и это хорошо.

Тео подбегает к нему и опирается ладонями на край фонтана. Лиам счастлив, что никто не сожрал его подушку, и чувствует себя великодушным, поэтому решает позволить ему отдышаться, не издеваясь над ним, как он того заслуживает.

— Как ты сделал _это?_ — хрипло спрашивает Тео через какое-то время, все еще немного задыхаясь.

— Я играю в лакросс, — пожимает плечами Лиам. — Я много бегаю почти каждый день.

— Да, я тоже бегаю, но это был не бег, это было…

— Безумие, на что способны короткие ноги, не правда ли? — ухмыляется Лиам, помахав своими ногами. Теперь ему нужно отвлечь его, Мейсон будет _так_ злиться, если он раскроет себя, чтобы просто выиграть гонку. — Так что я получу за победу?

Тео садится рядом с ним — больше похоже на то, что позволяет себе рухнуть на фонтан, — и вздыхает.

— Ты выживешь, в то время как меня разрежет на кусочки парень с бензопилой. Наслаждайся.

Лиам смеется, слегка пихнув его плечом.

— Не беспокойся, горячая подушка, я схвачу тебя прежде, чем убегу прочь, если мы все-таки окажется в фильме ужасов, раз уж ты такой медленный. — Он был таким зрелым до этого момента, но сейчас он не может себя остановить. — Готов поспорить, моя красная рыбка бегает быстрее, чем ты. _А он мертв._

Следующее, что он осознает, — его окунают в холодную воду.

Оказывается, Тео не такой уж медленный.

* * *

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал. Это было _так_ грубо. Надеюсь, ты утонешь в своем собственном поту, мерзавец.

Непрерывный гул сушилки не заглушает безнаказанные смешки Тео.

Сейчас два часа ночи, и они уже двадцать минут стоят в туалете закусочной. Лиам по-прежнему чувствует себя слегка влажным повсюду. Он должен был просто заставить Тео отвезти его домой, намочить сиденья его пикапа во время поездки, переодеться в сухую, теплую пижаму, а потом пойти спать. Но по какой-то причине он до сих пор торчит в вонючем туалете с не умеющим проигрывать неудачником, который столкнул его в фонтан.

— Ты опоздал на наше свидание, это ты грубый.

— Потому что я не знал, что у нас свидание, — бормочет Лиам, наконец-то отходя от сушилки. Он все еще не чувствует себя полностью комфортно в одежде, а его ботинки по-прежнему издают нелепый мокрый _шлепок_ каждый раз, когда он делает шаг, но официантка только что выскочила из-за двери уже в третий раз за десять минут, и с Лиама хватит. Они, наверное, думают, что они хотят заняться сексом в их туалете или вроде того.

Лиам заказывает шоколадный молочный коктейль, потому что его только что бросили в фонтан, и он его заслужил, а Тео покупает такой же, просто потому что он мудак. Они какое-то время идут рядом по тротуару, обмениваясь своими молочными коктейлями, несмотря на то, что они совершенно одинаковые, и немного разговаривают.

— Итак, лакросс, Гарри Поттер, бег, игуаны… _плавание_. — Лиам рычит, и Тео смеется. — Что еще тебе нравится?

И это все, что ему нужно: Лиам говорит о своей любви к истории, пока не уверяется, что надоело даже ему самому, но Тео не корчит все эти гримасы и не издает раздраженные звуки, как Мейсон и Кори делают каждый раз, когда он теряется в восторгах по поводу своего любимого предмета, он просто идет рядом с ним и молча слушает. Он смотрит на Лиама очень странно, и тогда Лиам перестает говорить, потому что Тео наверняка подумывает бросить его в другой фонтан, чтобы заставить его заткнуться.

— Что? — оборонительно бурчит он. Если Тео попытается снова это сделать, Лиам заставит его пожалеть об этом.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Тео, по-прежнему глядя на Лиама так, будто он какое-то математическое уравнение, которое он пытается решить. — Я впечатлен.

Лиам этого не ожидал, но ему это нравится, особенно та часть, что он не рискует в скором времени принять еще одну ванну. Ему так сильно это нравится, что он моментально хочет снова впечатлить горячую подушку.

— Знаешь, что мы можем сделать? — заговорщически шепчет он, и в его венах бурлит азарт. — Пойти на разведку! Рядом с моей школой есть лес, в смысле, ты не слишком далеко живешь, я уверен, что ты знаешь заповедник, так что слушай, мы можем взять фонарик, сохранить атмосферу фильма ужасов и пойти исследовать что-нибудь в лесу, это будет…

— _Нет!_ — Тео практически прорычал это, но что действительно пугает Лиама, так это волна различных запахов, которая неожиданно ударяет его в нос. Страх, горечь, вина, злость, Лиам едва разграничивает их. — Никакого леса.

Лиам автоматически делает шаг назад, пытаясь отойти от избытка химических сигналов, которые он сейчас получает. Он даже не принюхивается к воздуху, просто _дышит_ , но они все равно переполняют его. Он чувствует тошноту.

— Ладно, — кивает он, стараясь не показывать, что его подташнивает. — В смысле, уже довольно поздно, может, ты хочешь домой?

Тео моментально качает головой, и его сердцебиение подскакивает.

— Нет, я _хочу_ что-нибудь сделать, просто не… мы можем исследовать что-нибудь здесь?

Лиам оглядывается. Они, очевидно, не могут, но он не хочет, чтобы от горячей подушки так пахло, поэтому все равно кивает.

— Ладно, конечно. Давай исследовать эту… освещенную улицу.

Тео вздыхает. К смеси его эмоций добавляется смущение.

— Прости. Я просто… мне не нравятся леса. Я…

— Все нормально. Никакого леса, я понял, — быстро говорит Лиам, потому что он не хочет делать из этого большое дело, хотя очевидно, что оно уже есть. — Как насчет заброшенного зоопарка?

Он ждет, чтобы посмотреть, вызовет ли слово _«зоопарк»_ еще одну волну эмоций, но на самом деле вместо этого появляется проблеск облегчения. _Значит, это просто родители и лес._

— Конечно, пойдем в зоопарк.

* * *

Поездка в зоопарк проходит в основном в молчании. Тео говорит и все такое, но он выглядит немного отрешенным и до сих пор пахнет неправильно, хоть и не так сильно, как раньше. Часть Лиама правда хочет узнать и продолжает думать об этом. _Родители_ и _лес_ , типа _мои родители умерли в лесу?_ Но почему тогда вина? И он не лгал, когда использовал настоящее время, говоря о своих родителях до этого. Другая часть Лиама просто беспокоится о том, чтобы найти способ полностью стереть с Тео всякие следы тех запахов. Может, ему тоже стоит столкнуть его в фонтан.

— Готов поспорить, здесь есть какие-нибудь наркоторговцы, — говорит он, с радостью вылезая из машины. — И это забросит нас прямиком в боевик, а не в ужастик, но они все равно могут стрелять в нас, так что все круто.

— Почему боевик? — хмурится Тео, но теперь он снова пахнет весельем. — Мы здесь, чтобы арестовать их? Ты оставил свою двенадцатичасовую смену на фабрике, чтобы стать копом, соня?

— Нет, но они этого не знают.

Видимо, они также не знают, что заброшенный зоопарк посреди ночи — это идеальное место для наркоторговцев, потому что их явно здесь нет. Однако Тео не может слышать отсутствие других сердцебиений, так что это все равно весело. Лиам знает это место, как свои пять пальцев, именно сюда он привык приходить прятаться после своих худших вспышек. Его маме и отчиму пришлось пять часов искать его среди туннелей, подъемов и клеток после того, как он разбил машину своего старого тренера. В конце концов он позволил им найти его в львиной клетке, потому что Лиам всегда был немного королевой драмы.

На улице, где холодный ветерок ласкает их кожу, химические сигналы Тео не такие сильные, как в то время, пока они были в машине, но Лиам по-прежнему ловит случайные вспышки чего-то неправильного. Теперь это в основном просто смущение: Тео наверняка еще думает о своей реакции и о том, что Лиам из нее вынес.

Иногда иметь сверхъестественное чутье — отстой. Лиам слегка расстроенно вздыхает.

— Я должен что-нибудь сказать о твоих волосах? — спрашивает он, и Тео перестает рыскать вокруг, чтобы подарить Лиаму вопросительный взгляд. — Раз уж мы на свидании, знаешь ли. Ты сказал, что я выгляжу хорошо, потому что ты знал, что это свидание, и это то, что ты должен делать, когда ты на свидании, но я об этом не знал, поэтому я ничего не сказал.

— Ну, ты продолжаешь звать меня _горячей_ подушкой, — ухмыляется Тео. — Думаю, этого достаточно.

Лиам моргает.

— Это не комплимент.

Серьезно, только горячая подушка с его набитым перьями мозгом мог подумать, что это комплимент. Конечно, там есть слово _«горячий»_ , что, кстати говоря, еще ничего не значит, солнце тоже горячее, но заявление об этом не означает, что ты подкатываешь к гигантскому шару газа, как какой-то похотливый астролог. И что более важно, там еще есть слово _«подушка»_ , а ты не целуешь подушки, если только тебе не двенадцать и ты не пытаешься научиться основам поцелуев, так что слово «подушка» отменяет слово «горячий», поскольку они вместе, и ты не можешь просто выбрать одну часть и не замечать другую. К тому же, горячие подушки отстой, особенно летом.

Тео пялится на него.

— Тогда сделай мне комплимент.

Теперь, когда Лиаму сказали это сделать, его первый инстинкт — _не_ делать этого, но голос Тео прозвучал так вызывающе и насмешливо, словно он подразумевал молчаливое _«готов поспорить, что ты не сможешь»_ , и теперь Лиаму нужно отыскать самый лестный комплимент, который когда-либо можно произнести.

— Как ни странно, именно это я и собирался сделать. — Просто подожди, горячая подушка. Лиам собирается закомплиментить его до смерти. Он еще не знает, что его ждет. — Твой… — Он прочищает голос. _Твое что? Волосы, точно. Он не облажается, если скажет что-нибудь про волосы_. — Твои волосы такие… уложенные.

Лиам нашел не самый лестный комплимент на свете, ладно, но отсутствие реакции Тео — оскорбительно. Почему он смотрит на него так неподвижно и недовольно, как будто Лиам вообще ничего не сказал? Почему не краснеет, совершенно польщенный? Разве не так работают комплименты?

— Ты ужасен в этом, — наконец-то заявляет Тео, потому что конечно, давайте просто винить других за то, что ты сам не можешь как следует принимать комплименты, почему бы и нет. Он такой лицемер.

— По крайней мере, я умею бегать, — отвечает Лиам. — А ты ужасен и в этом.

Тео фыркает:

— Нет, я знаю, как делать комплименты.

— Не знаешь, ты едва ли умеешь их принима…

— Я не разбудил тебя сегодня в поезде, потому что отвлекся на то, какой ты красивый.

Сердцебиение Тео ровное.

Лиам задыхается.

Он поверить не может, что он просто взял и сказал это. Эта подушка такая _наглая._

Что он вообще должен говорить теперь?

— Заткнись!

Наверное, не это.

Тео смеется, как будто это была игра или что-то вроде того.

— Ты _злишься_ , потому что я назвал тебя красивым?

— Я запутался, а не злюсь, — уточняют губы Лиама, прежде чем он успевает остановить их. — Ну, я злюсь, когда запутываюсь. — Или когда боится, или голоден, или встревожен, или вообще большую часть времени, если честно. Но Тео не обязательно это знать.

Тео засовывает руки в карманы, медленно делая к нему несколько шагов. Лиам настороженно наблюдает за его приближением.

— И что тебя запутывает? — Голос Тео теперь такой медленный и низкий, он наверняка делает это специально, потому что думает, что это заставит его выглядеть более привлекательным или вроде того. Горячие люди никогда не успокаиваются, они всегда хотят быть еще более горячими и сломать другим людям мозг. Так эгоистично и неуважительно. Хотя это работает.

— Ты, — прямо говорит Лиам, потеряв все оставшиеся связи между своим мозгом и губами. — Я смотрю на тебя, и это нелепо, ты вообще реальный? И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь, разгуливая вокруг и выглядя вот _так?_ — Лиам хотел бы, чтобы его голос тоже звучал сексуально и собранно, но ему не нужны уши оборотня, чтобы знать, что это звучит просто безумно. — И каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, я не знаю, хочу ли я ударить тебя или поцеловать.

— Тогда давай выясним. — Тео стоит прямо перед ним, его руки все еще в карманах его джинсов, и он не отводит взгляд от глаз Лиама. Больше не осталось ни следа от того запаха смущения, который он мог чувствовать раньше.

Лиам нерешительно прочищает горло.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Шагни ближе, — говорит Тео, и Лиам сглатывает. — И сделай то, чего ты хочешь больше, ударить меня… или поцеловать.

* * *

Лиам ударил его.

Он не хотел, он не _планировал_ это, пока подходил к нему ближе, это просто произошло.

Он был там, и горячая подушка был там, и его губы тоже были там, и Лиам запаниковал.

— Ты сказал мне, _ты!_ — жарко повторяет он, потому что это не _его_ вина. Он даже не так сильно ударил, честное слово, это был скорее легкий шлепок по носу Тео его рукой, сжатой в кулак.

— Потому что я думал, что ты меня _поцелуешь!_ — Голос Тео больше не звучит так собранно и сексуально. Теперь это смесь гнусавости, шока, злости, боли и возмущения. Это немного забавно, но Лиам знает, что сейчас думать об этом очень неуместно.

— Я _хотел!_

— Тогда какого хрена ты… _черт, думаю, ты сломал мне нос._

Тео опирается на парапет, прижимая руки к своему лицу, складывается пополам и стонет так, будто он умирает. Он выглядит так, будто в него выстрелили те наркоторговцы. Несколько раз.

Для кого-то менее сострадательного и зрелого, чем Лиам, он наверняка выглядел бы смешно. Не то чтобы Лиам знал.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и ему правда жаль, даже если он совершенно уверен, что не сломал ему нос, и там только одна капля крови, то есть буквально одна. — Ты _сам_ сказал мне, я придерживаюсь этого, но мне _очень-очень_ жаль, пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я… ладно, погоди, дай мне помочь.

Лиам хватает его за локти, разворачивая к себе, пока Тео жалуется, как будто лежать животом вниз на парапете — это важная вещь, которую ему необходимо делать. Лиам отталкивает его руки от лица, а потом мысленно проклинает свои короткие рукава.

— Закрой глаза, — приказывает он, до сих пор держа его за руки, чтобы он не поднял их обратно к носу.

Тео, естественно, этого не делает.

— Если только ты не доктор, я правда сомневаюсь, что ты… — Лиам закрывает его глаза одной своей рукой, игнорируя его возмущенное фырканье, а другой сжимает пальцы Тео. По его руке моментально начинают скользить черные вены. — Погоди, что происходит? Мне… мне больше не больно.

Лиам позволяет себе убрать руку с озадаченных глаз Тео и пожимает плечами.

— Думаю, у меня волшебное прикосновение.

Тео моргает, трогая свой нос, как будто он его даже не слушал.

— Это странно.

— Он даже не сломан, ты просто слишком остро реагировал. — Технически Лиам не лжет, честно говоря.

— Нет, он чертовски _болел_ , а теперь неожиданно все прошло. Определенно странно.

— Это волшебный трюк, я закрыл тебе глаза, чтобы ты больше не мог видеть боль. Моя бабушка меня научила.

Однажды бабушка Лиама воскреснет и кастрюлей выбьет из него все дерьмо за каждый раз, когда он выдумывал что-то о ней. Она будет особенно зла из-за того факта, что его ложь всегда ужасна.

— Это странно, — повторяет Тео, даже не признавая его оправдание.

Лиам не очень беспокоится об этом на самом деле, потому что _«это странно»_ не звучит как _«ты оборотень»_ , даже близко.


	5. Chapter 5

— Вот, положи это на свой нос.

Лиам вручает Тео лимонный фруктовый лед и садится на скамейку рядом с ним. Часы на баре знаменуют три утра, а они до сих пор еще не говорили о том, чтобы пойти домой или что-нибудь вроде того. Лиам гадает, не будет ли их свидание просто длиться вечно.

Тео смотрит на фруктовый лед, но не берет его.

— Он больше не болит.

— Он красный и все равно может опухнуть, если ты не приложишь к нему лед.

Тео вздыхает, прижимая запакованный фруктовый лед к переносице, поморщившись от холода. Потом он пялится на руки Лиама.

— А зачем два?

Лиам пожимает плечами и разворачивает собственный фруктовый лед, поднося его ко рту.

Они сидят там какое-то время, Лиам облизывает свой фруктовый лед, а Тео держит свой на носу, и он совсем не выглядит забавно, по крайней мере, не для Лиама, поскольку он не плохой человек. Он изо всех сил старается не засмеяться ему в лицо.

— Я думаю, что-то не так, — драматично вздыхает Тео. Лиам поднимает бровь. — Он _должен_ болеть, хотя бы немного. Вместо этого я не чувствую ничего. Не думаю, что это хорошо, когда ты больше не чувствуешь часть своего тела после того, как по ней ударили. Думаю, это плохо.

Лиам смеется:

— Ты расстроен, потому что тебе больше не больно, горячая подушка?

Тео качает головой, видимо, очень обиженный, что его беспокойство не воспринимают всерьез. Затем он таращится на то, как Лиам рассеяно сосет свой апельсиновый фруктовый лед.

— Ты собираешься поделиться или нет?

Лиам, честно говоря, не собирался. Ему не нравится делиться своей едой, особенно сладким, а у Тео уже есть собственный фруктовый лед. Но опять же, он на самом деле не может открыть его, пока он у него на носу, а Лиам _правда_ ударил его, так что…

— Просто лизни, — предупреждает он, протягивая его Тео. Тот не берет палочку в руки, просто наклоняется ближе к маленькому цветному прямоугольнику и облизывает его от основания до кончика. Медленно.

Лиам вдруг чувствует, что он должен снова его ударить, в этот раз сильнее, но он просто забирает свой фруктовый лед обратно и быстро лижет его, чисто и коротко, как делают нормальные люди. Потом он определенно хочет пососать его, потому что это единственный способ глубоко насладиться апельсиновым вкусом льда, но он не может так поступить после того, как горячая подушка просто взял и сделал _это_ , и теперь Лиам чувствует невероятную неловкость насчет того, как он ест мороженое. Это болезненно, потому что лед прямо перед ним и лизать его недостаточно, это просто дразнит его, это его не удовлетворяет, но это все, что он может сделать. В конечном итоге он кусает его.

Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Тео требовательно пялится на него. Лиам вздыхает и снова протягивает ему фруктовый лед. Тео прячет маленькую улыбку, пока облизывает его. Он больше не кажется обеспокоенным тем, что не чувствует свой нос.

Через некоторое время это становится автоматическим: каждый раз, облизнув фруктовый лед, Лиам моментально подносит его ближе ко рту Тео, чтобы тот тоже это сделал. Они обмениваются таким количеством слюны, что по сути целуются. Лиам расширяет глаза, когда его ударяет это осознание.

— Мы только что поцеловались?

— Нет, это называется «удар».

— Я имею в виду… _неважно_. Ты еще злишься из-за этого? — Лиам пытается незаметно понюхать воздух, но все, что он может учуять, — это сладкий запах апельсина и сахара. — Ты можешь ударить меня, если хочешь.

Тео хмурится:

— Что?

— Я ударил тебя, это честно, — пожимает плечами Лиам, последний раз откусывая от своего фруктового льда. — Ты можешь ударить меня, и я ничего не сделаю. До тех пор, пока это будет _один_ удар, разумеется, иначе я надеру тебе задницу _так сильно_ , что ты…

— Почему ты снова мне угрожаешь? — Тео выглядит озадаченным, и Лиам неожиданно чувствует то же самое. Почему он снова ему угрожает?

— Извини. Так тебе нужно ударить меня в ответ или нет?

Внезапно ноздри Лиама щекочет легкий запах раздражения.

— О, черт возьми, _нет_ , мне нужно поцеловать тебя!

Вот дерьмо.

— _Что?_

— Я не запутался, — более спокойно говорит Тео. Какая странная и чужеродная идея — это спокойствие. Вероятно, это как-то связано с тем, что у него по-прежнему есть все эти связи между мозгом, губами и кулаками. — _Я_ знаю разницу между желанием ударить кого-то и поцеловать, — продолжает он, глядя Лиаму прямо в глаза. Это не помогает ему с этой идеей спокойствия. — И я не хочу _ударить_ тебя. — Он бы выглядел еще более серьезным, если бы не фруктовый лед, наполовину растаявший у него на носу.

— О, — пищит Лиам. О боже, что это, неужели это его голос? — Ладно. — Это звучит так, будто у него во рту кто-то убивает утку.

Но он только что сказал _«ладно»_ , не так ли? Даже если у него вдруг стал такой нелепый голос? Значит, теперь они поцелуются, вот и все. Лиам надеется, что умирающая утка у него во рту не помешает с этим.

Он сглатывает и моргает.

Что-то не так.

Почему они не целуются? _Лиам_ должен был это сделать? Он до сих пор должен? Сейчас подходящее время это сделать? Но у Тео на носу этот фруктовый лед, что Лиам должен сделать с ним? Можно ли просто убирать фруктовый лед с носов других людей, не предупреждая их сначала? Мейсон наверняка знает, потому что Мейсон всегда знает все о социальных взаимодействиях и фруктовых льдах, но Лиам не может просто написать ему и спросить об этом, если он это сделает, момент будет упущен, момент _сейчас!_ Лиам должен действовать _сейчас!_

Они не целуются, и Тео бросает свой фруктовый лед в мусорку.

Лиам чувствует себя глупо из-за этого.

Из-за поцелуя, не из-за мусорки. Он рад, что горячая подушка на самом деле хороший и воспитанный гражданин до тех пор, пока он не начинает что-нибудь неприлично лизать.

* * *

— Ты никогда не расскажешь Мейсону, что я тебя ударил.

Тео включает двигатель своего пикапа и бросает взгляд на Лиама.

— Кто такой Мейсон?

— Мой лучший друг, — говорит Лиам, это же очевидно. _«Кто такой Мейсон»_ , этот парень на самом деле знает не все, не так ли?

Тео выгибает брови.

— Мы сейчас поедем к нему домой?

— Что? Нет, конечно нет. — Лиам больше никогда не поедет домой к Мейсону в четыре часа утра после того, что случилось в прошлый раз, с наручниками и всем остальным. _Больше никогда._

Он по-прежнему убежден, что человеческое тело не должно быть в состоянии принять положение, в котором Кори был в ту ночь, неважно, что они говорили.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что у нас будет второе свидание и что ты познакомишь меня со своим лучшим другом, — ухмыляется Тео, не отводя глаз от дороги.

Лиам моргает.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ну, очевидно, ты так подумал, иначе зачем тебе вообще инструктировать меня насчет того, о чем нельзя говорить перед твоим лучшим другом? — О боже, он такой маленький всезнайка, весь такой логичный и прочее. Лиам ненавидит таких людей. Они думают, что последовательность и смысл — главное в жизни.

— Ты вполне можешь наткнуться на него в супермаркете или что-нибудь вроде того! — фыркает он, в то время как Тео начинает замедлять машину. — Хватит проецировать, это ты думаешь о вторых свиданиях, знакомствах с друзьями и тому подобное.

Тео сразу же кивает, останавливая машину.

— Я думаю.

— Да. Я это и сказал.

На самом деле дом Лиама еще даже не близко, но Тео, похоже, плевать, потому что он отрывает дверь пикапа. Лиам тоже вылезает из машины.

— Ты не против? — небрежно спрашивает Тео, начиная медленно идти рядом с ним. — Что я думаю об этом?

Лиам пожимает плечами:

— Я не против, ты можешь думать о чем угодно. Не то чтобы это как-то меня касалось.

Тео тихо вздыхает, но Лиам все равно слышит его.

— Нет, я не против, — быстро добавляет он и прочищает голос. — Я не ударю тебя еще раз, если мы пойдем на другое свидание. Обещаю. Больше никогда.

Тео ухмыляется, весело глядя на него:

— А что если я ударю тебя первым?

Лиам не сомневается.

— Тогда я ударю тебя _так_ сильно, что ты упадешь на свою горячую задницу и…

— А что если я поцелую тебя первым?

Лиам моргает, неуверенный в том, что только что услышали его идеальные сверхъестественные уши.

— Что?

— Что если, — медленно повторяет Тео, выговаривая каждое слово, — я поцелую тебя?

Лиам сглатывает, немного приподнимая подбородок.

— Ну, думаю, тебе просто придется это выяснить.

Он так счастлив, что в его рту больше нет страдающей утки. Может, она наконец-то умерла.

Тео осторожно делает шаг ближе. Потом кладет правую руку на заднюю часть шеи Лиама и смотрит ему в глаза. Лиам чувствует на коже его теплые пальцы. Он все еще выглядит немного настороженным.

— _Клянусь богом_ , если ты снова меня ударишь, я…

Лиам сцеловывает все, что собирался сделать горячая подушка в этом случае, прямо с его губ, крепко прижимаясь к ним своими и придумывая его языку применение получше. Тео мягкий, теплый и до сих пор на вкус как апельсин. Лиаму это нравится.

— Честно говоря, ты бы, наверное, только снова заскулил, как ребенок, — ухмыляется он ему в губы, как только они отстраняются.

Лицо Тео моментально морщится в возмущенной гримасе, и он собирается ответить, но Лиам просто оставляет на его губах быстрый и мягкий поцелуй, а потом еще один и еще один. Он мог бы делать это всю ночь. Теперь Тео пахнет так приятно. Его химические сигналы опять немного подавляющие, и Лиам почти чувствует, что у него кружится голова, но сейчас они подавляют не в плохом смысле. Сейчас никто не чувствует стыд или дискомфорт. Горячая подушка наслаждается поцелуем так же сильно, как и Лиам, и он не понимает почему, ведь он не такой горячий, как Тео, и он ударил его, и он не оделся для него красиво, и он в принципе неприятный и резкий большую часть времени, но Тео все равно целует его, и Лиам не намерен спорить насчет этого.

Это так странно, что из всех мест в мире, из всех людей, ему достаточно посчастливилось оказаться здесь, сейчас, в четыре часа утра, с _этой_ конкретной горячей подушкой, а не с какой-то другой, и что он может целовать его, и его целуют в ответ, просто так.

* * *

Вдалеке появляется дом миссис Дженкинс, и этого достаточно, чтобы идиллический кокон, созданный вокруг Лиама губами Тео, рассыпался на кучу крошечных кусочков реальности, которые падают на землю у его ног.

Дом миссис Дженкинс значит, что они уже очень близко, а это значит, что их свидание практически кончилось, а это значит, что пришло время паниковать. И Лиам паникует, потому что он такой талантливый, когда дело касается паники.

— Что случится, когда свидание кончится? — выпаливает он, и она снова оживает — страдающая утка в его горле. Она была там все это время, спряталась, шпионя за ними, пока они целовались, и ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы снова появиться. Лиам ненавидит уток больше всего на свете.

— Что значит — что случится? — Как горячая подушка может быть таким искренне спокойным? Он делает это каждую ночь? У него уже есть другой парень, уснувший на нем, с которым он пойдет на свидание завтра?

— Мы на свидании. Значит мы типа встречаемся? Конечно, встречаемся, раз уж мы на встрече, но это то, что мы делаем прямо сейчас. Мы встречаемся. — Лиам немного перебарщивает с жестикуляцией, как будто его руки теперь изображают крылья той утки, что живет внутри него. — Но что случится, когда свидание кончится и мы перестанем встречаться?

Тео какое-то время неуверенно его изучает. Его губы по-прежнему такие припухшие и красные. Лиам пытается не пялиться слишком сильно.

— Ты спрашиваешь, пойдем ли мы на второе свидание, а потом на третье и так далее?

Лиам качает головой:

— Нет, я спрашиваю, что будет между свиданиями.

— О, так ты по сути уже воспринимаешь второе свидание как должное, — усмехается ему Тео.

— Я ударил тебя, а ты все еще здесь. — Лиам красноречиво приподнимает брови. — Уже слишком поздно играть в недотрогу, горячая подушка.

Тео ухмыляется:

— Туше.

Но он до сих пор не ответил на вопрос Лиама.

— Так что случится, когда мы не будем на свидании?

Тео раздумывает над этим, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Мы можем устроить еще больше свиданий.

— Другие свидания между свиданиями?

— Да, то есть, если мы пойдем на свидание еще и завтра ночью, например, мы можем добавить дополнительное свидание завтра утром, я приеду забрать тебя, и мы пойдем завтракать в новую блинную.

Лиам недоверчиво хмурится.

— Ты уже это запланировал?

— Может быть.

Тео отводит взгляд, и Лиам правда надеется, что его нос такой красный из-за длительного последствия удара, потому что он сейчас недостаточно спокоен, чтобы иметь дело с покрасневшей горячей подушкой.

— Я спрашивал не об этом, но я думаю, мы можем сделать и это тоже. — Лиам тоже смотрит в сторону, и это нелепо, потому что минуты три назад они высасывали друг из друга душу. — В смысле, если тебе так нужны блинчики, то да, нам просто придется устроить дополнительное свидание.

— Отлично, — радостно улыбается Тео, и Лиам немного умирает.

— Ты все еще не ответил, — упрямо добавляет он.

— _Да_ , мы встречаемся.

Лиам ошибся, раньше он не умирал, но _теперь_ он умирает. И _он знал_ , что Тео знал, о чем он говорил, засранец.

— Даже когда мы не на свидании? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно понял.

— Да.

— Значит, если кто-нибудь подойдет ко мне и спросит, свободен ли я, я могу ответить _«я кое с кем встречаюсь, даже если сейчас его здесь нет»._ Правильно? — Похоже, утка в его рту чувствует себя немного лучше. Конечно, она по-прежнему звучит как утка, потому что это утка, но теперь, скорее, как живая, просто слегка больная утка, а не та, которую убивают.

— Это звучит как _«его здесь нет, поэтому он не увидит, как я занимаюсь с тобой сексом, давай сделаем это»_ , но если ты готов разъяснять двусмысленность, то да, можешь.

Лиам кивает, потому что он может это сделать. Он хорошо разъясняет двусмысленность, он делает это постоянно.

— А если кто-то похвалит твои волосы, — осторожно продолжает он, — ты тоже скажешь _«нет, я уже кое с кем встречаюсь»_ , верно?

Тео усмехается:

— Наверное, я скажу «спасибо».

Лиам моргает.

— Да, Лиам, я расскажу всем, кто будет ко мне подкатывать, что мои волосы уже встречаются с кем-то другим.

Лиам небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, хорошо, ты можешь это сделать, если чувствуешь такую необходимость, я не буду тебя останавливать. — Тео хихикает, и они медленно перестают идти. Лиам никогда не был так разочарован, увидев свой дом. — Итак, я здесь. Мы здесь. Мы должны…

— _Только не ты снова! Убирайся!_

Это случается в одну секунду.

Сначала это только он и горячая подушка, и Лиам определенно собирается подарить ему на прощание поцелуй перед дверью, как всегда делают в фильмах, а потом это уже он, горячая подушка и Нолан, который, кстати, до сих пахнет водкой, но теперь еще и текилой, и который практически бросается на Тео, выставив кулак и целясь ему в нос.

То, что его уже ударил Лиам, похоже, сильно улучшило рефлексы Тео, потому что он делает быстрый шаг в сторону, прежде чем неточный удар кулака Нолана вообще успевает его задеть, и они оба смотрят, как он падает на землю, уткнувшись лицом в цветочный горшок мамы Лиама. Петунии и без того были уже в основном мертвы, поскольку его мама не так хороша в садоводстве, как она думает, так что в этом нет ничего страшного, по крайней мере, для Лиама.

Тео, напротив, пахнет негодованием.

— _Серьезно?_ Почему сегодня все хотят меня ударить?

Раз уж Тео выглядит таким потрясенным, Лиам решает вести себя так же, потому что, вероятно, ты и должен быть потрясен или хотя бы удивлен, когда твой пьяный друг пытается напасть на того, с кем ты был на свидании, перед твоим домом посреди ночи. Лиам _хотел_ бы быть удивленным этим. Но он _совершенно_ не удивлен.

— Нолан, какого хрена? Я сказал тебе устроить сцену несколько _часов_ назад, что это за заторможенные рефлексы?

Нолан, который, видимо, не в состоянии подняться, пытается что-то пробормотать, но в результате просто пережевывает лепестки бедных петуний. Лиам оглядывается вокруг, чтобы найти объяснение тому, что именно Нолан делает перед его домом. Судя по всему, пришел на пикник, почему бы и нет. Кори и Мейсон машут ему, по-прежнему сидя на одеяле, расстеленном на траве под окном его гостиной, но что действительно беспокоит Лиама, так это тот факт, что он не видит с ними Бретта.

— _Какого черта ты, по-твоему, делаешь, горячий парень?_

О, а вот и он.

Лиам не знает, что раздражает его больше, тот факт, что Бретт только что агрессивно пихнул Тео, как будто это он виноват, что Нолан не может держать свое лицо подальше от цветочных горшков его мамы, тот факт, что он по-прежнему стоит с ним лицом к лицу и _рычит_ на него, или тот факт, что он назвал его _горячим._

В этот раз дело не в панике, это было преднамеренно, и Лиаму намного приятнее, когда его кулак врезается в нос Бретта, провоцируя удовлетворительный _треск_. Опять же, это всегда приятно, когда это Бретт, честно говоря.

Бретт бьет его в ответ, и прежде чем Лиам понимает, что происходит, они уже оба катаются по траве, мутузя друг друга кулаками, локтями, ногами, головами и всеми другими частями человеческого тела, которые могут быть использованы для того, чтобы вызывать боль.

Лиам чувствует такое спокойствие и гармонию с миром, когда со всей силы пинает другого оборотня по лодыжке и получает в ответ жесткий тычок в ребра, из-за которого у него сбивается дыхание, потому что это всегда хороший способ закончить ночь — неоднократно ударить Бретта.

Он останавливается, только когда слышит на заднем плане голос своего лучшего друга, стоящего в нескольких шагах от него.

— Привет, я… _Нолан, хватит жрать землю._ Привет еще раз, я Мейсон. Как думаешь, тебя может заинтересовать секс втроем?

— _Мейсон!_ — Лиам вскакивает на ноги. — Отвали от него, все просто уходите! Что вы вообще делаете…

— Я тоже собиралась об этом спросить.

Лиам застывает.

Мейсон и Кори такие быстрые, что они буквально исчезают, словно неожиданно стали невидимыми.

Бретт закидывает на плечо безжизненное тело Нолана и убегает, как трус, оставляя только Лиама, его мать и разрушенный цветочный горшок.

Он так обеспокоен тем, что его мать заметила печальный конец ее петуний, что он не сразу осознает тот факт, что она смотрит прямо на Тео, а потом у него перехватывает дыхание от паники.

— Мам, — пищит он, и утка никогда не чувствовала столько боли, как сейчас. Он указывает на Тео, который по-прежнему стоит рядом с ним. — Это горячая… — Он резко останавливается, осознав свою ошибку. Слава богу, что он остановился вовремя, до того, как сказал _«подушка»_ , он бы никогда не пережил смущение, если бы представил Тео своей маме как горячую подушку.

— Да, он очень милый, — соглашается она, и Лиам широко распахивает глаза, понимая, что это еще хуже. Ему следовало сказать _«подушка»_. — Но я все-таки надеюсь, что ты хотя бы знаешь его имя.

— Подушка, — выкрикивает утка, когда Лиам открывает рот, чтобы сказать _«Тео»_. О боже, она сейчас подумает, что он на наркотиках.

— Я Тео. — Лиам все еще задыхается, когда Тео улыбается, протягивая руку, как будто он только что пришел, чтобы забрать Лиама в приемлемое время, и он не говорил только что о сексе втроем, пока Лиам катался по траве. — Приятно познакомиться, миссис…

— О, просто зови меня Дженна, раз уж ты настолько нравишься моему сыну, что он думает, что тебя стоило представить как _«горячий»._

Тео смеется, искренне позабавленный, и Лиам в ужасе пялится, как он пожимает руку его маме, несмотря на то, насколько Лиам безнадежен.

— Мне очень жаль, Дженна, — продолжает он зрелым тоном, которым ни разу не воспользовался за ночь, и кладет руку на сердце с совершенно немыслимым раскаянием в глазах. _А он настоящий актер_. — Во всем виноват ваш сын, поверьте, я обычно ложусь спать в одиннадцать и просыпаюсь рано утром, чтобы убраться в доме и постирать, прежде чем отправиться на работу. Я очень ответственный, когда не окружаю себя теми, кто плохо на меня влияет.

Лиам недоверчиво хмурится. Неужели Тео только что намекнул _его маме_ , что _он_ плохая компания?

— О, я знаю, что это вина моего сына, поверь мне, я знаю. — Лиам до сих пор слишком шокирован предательством Тео, чтобы протестовать, когда мама бросает на него покорный взгляд. — Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты был в постели через две минуты, а завтра мы получше поговорим о твоем комендантском часе. — Потом ее выражение ее лица неожиданно становится холодным и убийственным, и Лиам внутренне обделывается от страха. — _И я хочу новые петунии, Лиам._

Лиам собирается найти Нолана и заставить его выплюнуть все эти цветы, один за одним.

— Тео, было очень приятно, — невероятно дружелюбно добавляет она и закрывает за собой дверь.

Теперь от Тео пахнет удовлетворением. Лиам злобно смотрит на него.

— Зачем ты только что бросил меня под автобус? — горько пыхтит он.

Тео пожимает плечами, выглядя совершенно невинно.

— Ну, ты ее сын, важнее, чтобы ей нравился _я_ , а не ты, поскольку она в любом случае не может запретить тебе появляться в ее доме или в жизни.

— Тебе важно, чтобы ты ей нравился? — озадаченно повторяет Лиам. Потому что озадаченность лучше, чем надежда.

— Ну, — Тео рассеянно чешет нос, немного закрывая то, что он снова полностью покраснел, — если мы собираемся сделать это и встречаться _все время_ , даже когда мы не на свидании или вместе, как мы договорились раньше, тогда да, я бы сказал, что это важно, чтобы я нравился твоей маме.

— Погодите, ребята, вы что, уже парни?

_Какого хрена…_

— Мейсон, я сказал тебе убраться к чертям отсюда!

— Да, да, успокойся, приятель, мы вернулись за алкогольными бутербродами.

Лиам даже не хочет знать, о чем он. Он просто ждет, пока шаги Мейсона и Кори не исчезнут вдали, а потом неожиданно осознает это.

— Ой, — выдыхает он, расширив глаза. — Верно.

Тео хмурится:

— Что?

— Он прав, — объясняет Лиам, все еще немного ошарашенный этим. Как он это упустил? — Так это называется, когда ты встречаешься с кем-то все время. Парень. Ты мой парень, горячая подушка?

Тео перестает дышать, явно удивленный. Лиам бы сейчас запаниковал, если бы не отчетливый приятный запах, щекочущий его нос.

— Ну, если разумно, то я бы сказал, что для этого еще рановато, — рассуждает Тео. — Но на самом деле я только за, если ты перестанешь звать меня горячей подушкой в пользу горячего парня.

Лиам улыбается:

— Ни за что, _подушка._

Тео, кажется, очень обижен этим.

— Ты что, убрал слово «горячий», как только я согласился быть твоим парнем?

Лиам сдерживает улыбку. Как будто он когда-нибудь сможет убрать слово «горячий», пока его парень выглядит вот так.

_Его парень._ Боже, это так хорошо звучит.

— А теперь поцелуй меня на прощание и иди спать, через несколько часов у нас будут блинчики, — говорит Тео, когда первые солнечные лучи окрашивают кончики его волос в более светлый оттенок.

Лиам вздыхает:

— Думаю, я наказан.

— Тогда иди спать как можно быстрее, чтобы она не успела тебе это сказать, — заговорщически шепчет Тео. — Ты не наказан до тех пор, пока тебе не говорят это прямо в лицо.

— Боже, я уже тебя люблю, — выдыхает Лиам, не подумав. А потом он понимает, что он только что сказал, и его накрывает паника. О боже. В этот раз он даже не может винить утку, потому что это был его собственный голос. — _Как друга_ , я люблю тебя как друга, — быстро добавляет он, пытаясь сделать это лучше, но моментально делая это хуже.

Тео скептически поднимает бровь и сжимает губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Ты только что зафрендзонил меня на нашем первом свидании?

— Черт, нет! — выпаливает Лиам.

Это так глупо. Зачем он должен был это сказать? Это буквально их первое свидание, конечно, он не _любит-любит_ его, он просто запал на него, так более правильно, точно, он _запал на него_. Лиам запал на своего парня, что определенно имеет смысл, но как это сказать? Нельзя сказать кому-то _«я упаду на тебя»_ *, верно? Если только это угроза? Лиам ненавидит запутываться.

— Я имею в виду… — бормочет он, пытаясь найти нужные слова, а потом решает, что слова могут пойти к черту. Лиам ненавидит слова больше всего на свете, поэтому он хватает Тео руками за воротник и притягивает его к своим губам, сцеловывая с него всю случайную френдзону. — Это, я имел в виду _это,_ — выдыхает он в его красные, полные губы, опуская руки ему на плечи.

Тео улыбается, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на нижней губе Лиама и слегка ее облизывая.

— Мне это нравится.

Лиаму тоже это нравится, поэтому он дарит ему еще один поцелуй, в этот раз более страстный и глубокий. Он начинает теряться в нем, и ему приходится заставить себя оторваться от его влажных губ. Уже поздно, и он вообще ни капельки не устал, но пройдет всего несколько часов — несколько часов, и у них будут блинчики и еще поцелуи.

Лиам улыбается и касается руки Тео.

— Спокойной ночи, горячая подушка.

Тео возвращает ему улыбку, и Лиам не может вспомнить ни единой вещи в мире, которую он ненавидит.

* * *

— _Как друга,_ серьезно? Какой позор.

Кроме Бретта. Лиам ненавидит Бретта больше всего на свете.

___

* Слово «crush» значит одновременно влюбиться и уничтожить/разрушить, поэтому «I crush you» можно понять как «я уничтожу тебя», определенно угроза.


End file.
